


Cerezos en diciembre.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Nanase Haruka, Gay Matsuoka Rin, Homoromantic Nanase Haruka, M/M, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: « RinHaru-Week 2020 »El destino es como el agua; una esencia viva que te impulsa al frente si se lo permites. Haruka Nanase nunca ha temido del agua, pero sí teme al destino, especialmente cuando éste lo ha guiado hasta Rin Matsuoka y todo lo que conocía sobre ser libre se desvanece tal como los cerezos en primavera.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Gou/Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	1. I. Soledad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hola!
> 
> Inicié con la opción Red en el día de hoy, que lleva por tema: tecnología.
> 
> La historia seguirá una sola trama y basaré los acontecimientos de cada capítulo de acuerdo a los temas del día.

**I.** Soledad.

**.**

**.**

— Y cuando te guste alguien, ¡sólo das a la derecha! —Nagisa sonríe como si se tratara de mostrar a un niño la forma correcta de usar un juego del teléfono y no las indicaciones para una aplicación de citas.

— Pareces conocer bien el proceso —Rei se arrepiente de su comentario tan pronto como la mirada de Nagisa recae en él, su expresión coqueta (y claramente burlona) apareciendo al instante.

— Todos tenemos un pasado, pero ya no la necesito —Nagisa deja el teléfono ajeno en las manos del propietario para saltarle a la espalda de su novio— Te tengo a ti, Rei-chan —añade antes de comenzar a atacar la mejilla de Rei con besos continuos.

— ¡Nagisa! —la queja es inmediata, aunque Rei realmente no hace nada para tratar de detenerlo, simplemente deja que Nagisa esté sobre él mientras su sonrojo aumenta y con nerviosismo mira hacia el tercero entre ellos para asegurarse de no estar incomodándolo, aunque el chico parece demasiado distraído en el teléfono como para realmente prestarles atención.

— Te pusiste celoso, ¿cierto, Rei-chan? —Nagisa vuelve a atraer su atención y Rei resopla, sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria de esa pregunta, pero aliviado de que la respuesta no sea necesaria porque Nagisa sólo ríe y vuelve a dar un beso en su mejilla antes de volver al suelo.

— ¿Algo interesante, Haruka-senpai? —decide desviar el tema y volver a la prioridad en ese momento.

Haru sólo asiente al escuchar su nombre, mas no da contestación alguna. Su mirada está fija en la pantalla del teléfono, el pulgar deslizándose repetidamente hacia la izquierda sin realmente mirar las fotografías o leer la información completa. Se aburre con facilidad, ése es su problema (aunque él nunca lo ha visto como uno); en términos simples, la vida en tierra no forma parte de sus intereses prioritarios y, ciertamente, el mundo de las citas está aún más lejos de ser atrayente para él.

— Neh, Haru-chan, estás rechazando a todas las personas —Nagisa se asoma sobre el hombro de Haru para mirar. Con mayor confianza (también tentado por la curiosidad), Rei se acerca a mirar.

— No me gustan —asegura Haru sin piedad alguna cuando rechaza cinco personas más.

— Tal vez la aplicación no fue buena idea —aporta Rei, acomodándose los anteojos— ¿Y si trata con alguien en su equipo de natación?

Haru frunce el ceño.

— No, eso sería problemático —niega con la cabeza— Tampoco me gusta nadie allí.

— Bueno, si es alguien para llevar a la reunión navideña, tal vez no haga falta que te guste, Haru-chan —finalmente la mirada de Haru se aparta del teléfono y mira hacia Nagisa, sopesando por unos segundos la posibilidad de ello, pero tras un momento vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

No puede hacer eso. No está dispuesto a pasar una noche con alguien que no le gusta sólo porque se siente un poco solo.

Es frustrante tener que recurrir a una aplicación debido a que un comentario de Kisumi hizo ruido en la última reunión de conocidos que tuvieron. Debería estar acostumbrado a que Kisumi sea molesto, debió haber dado la vuelta y volver a su apartamento desde el momento en que el chico se dirigió a él, en cambio, se mantuvo en una esquina el resto de la noche peleando contra sus pensamientos de culpa al mirar a Makoto junto a Gou Matsuoka.

_¿Qué hay de ti, Haru? ¿Seguirás siendo la tercera rueda entre tu mejor amigo y su novia?_

Ése fue el comentario, envuelto en broma y simpatía tan típica de Kisumi, pero que fácilmente lograba irritarlo. Sin embargo, nadie más que él pareció notarlo. Makoto se dedicó a sonreír asegurando que la presencia de Haru jamás era una molestia, mientras Kou lo acercó en un abrazo cariñoso secundando a su novio. _Tener a Haru cerca es lo mejor. Le presentaría a mi hermano sólo para tenerlo en mi familia._

Todo volvió a ser risas, pero Haru se escabulló entre las personas en búsqueda de un espacio que le permitiera respirar.

Makoto era su mejor amigo. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie, capaz de leer sus pensamientos y acciones, conectándolo al mundo en la tierra en el que nunca sabía cómo desenvolverse. Cuando Gou ( _Kou_ ) llegó a sus vidas, Haru se sintió ligeramente desplazado y mentiría si dijera que no temió que la presencia de una novia arruinaría su amistad con Makoto, pero resultó no ser así.

Su amistad con Makoto no cambió en absoluto, salvo por el hecho de que algunas salidas juntos se extendieron a Gou también, pero Haru logró acostumbrarse a ella aun si no era bueno con los cambios. Matsuoka era una chica bella, inteligente y determinada, le agradaba su forma directa de hablar y su expresión relajada cuando veía a Makoto. Era fácil estar con ellos.

Pero entonces Kisumi le mostró otra parte del escenario: Haru era una tercera rueda.

Sólo que Makoto y Gou eran demasiado amables para decírselo.

Antes de eso, jamás tuvo necesidad de involucrarse en las citas. Ni siquiera cuando Ikuya le confesó su amor infantil e indagó por una posibilidad en la actualidad. _No siento que pueda querer algo más que esto_ , había sido su respuesta en la alberca, sus manos deslizándose entre el agua. Ikuya sólo sonrió en refutación y dijo: _Eso es algo muy Haru para decir._

También dijo que no había problema. Y no lo hubo. En cambio, su amistad se fortaleció.

La idea de Haru no ha cambiado desde entonces. Aún cree que no hay nada que pueda atraer su atención lo suficiente para dejarse sumergir como lo hace en el agua, sin embargo, Makoto es su mejor amigo y entre todas las cosas que le debe y desea darle, está el espacio. Quiere que Makoto sepa que puede estar bien por su cuenta, que no es necesario invitarlo a sus días de películas con Gou o comer juntos todas las semanas.

Pero, ¿ceder su libertad así?

— Las parejas no son la gran cosa, Haruka-senpai.

— ¡Rei-chan!

— Es decir, —Rei se corrige tras el reclamo de su novio—, lo son cuando estás con alguien que trabaja tanto como tú para que las cosas funcionen. Alguien con intereses en común, con quien disfrutes estar y hablar aun si son diferentes —Haru lo mira en silencio, al igual que Nagisa (quien apenas logra contener su sonrisa). — Pero esas cosas no son exclusivas de la pareja, también lo son de las amistades.

— Rei-chan tiene razón —afirma Nagisa al instante. — Estaremos contigo durante la reunión, ¡no hace falta llevar alguien que no te guste!

Haru bloquea el teléfono y se encoge en el sofá de su apartamento, acercando sus rodillas contra el pecho.

— No quiero ser una tercera rueda —masculla muy bajo, apenas entendible para sus amigos.

— ¡No lo será, Haruka-senpai!

— Te he dicho que me llames Haru —murmura y niega con la cabeza— Encontraré la solución. ¿No es tarde? No deberían perder el tren —comenta desviando por completo el punto central de la conversación a la vez que sutilmente les despide.

Nagisa y Rei comparten una resignada expresión y asienten al mismo tiempo.

— Nos vemos en la reunión, Haru-chan —Nagisa se coloca el abrigo y enreda la bufanda alrededor de su cuello cubriéndose también parte del rostro.

— Hasta pronto, Haruka-senp-, Haru... —corrige Rei, aunque no parece cómodo con el cambio y es muy probable que vuelva a la vieja costumbre como suele hacer.

La pareja sale del apartamento tras abrigarse lo suficiente, todo lo que queda es el silencio, las luces navideñas de la ventana que parpadean y la capa de soledad de la que Haru ahora es consciente. Suspira y bloquea el teléfono.

Olvida el tema una vez que se dirige al espacio de la cocina, toma un empaque de caballa y cocina en silencio. Le gusta la burbuja en la que vive. Su gusto en comida, en películas, en el volumen de la música o simplemente mirar los nuevos memes de humor sarcástico en su inicio. Le gusta estar solo. Sin embargo, esa soledad ha comenzado a afectar a los únicos amigos que tiene y Haru está decidido a no dejar que eso siga sucediendo.

Así que mientras come la caballa asada, vuelve a ingresar a la aplicación de citas que Nagisa descargó para él y reinicia el deslizamiento a la izquierda ante las distintas personas que no llaman su atención. Comienza a considerar la posibilidad de rendirse, pero entonces su pulgar se detiene cuando la fotografía siguiente muestra a un chico dentro de una alberca; está recargado sobre la orilla, sonriendo de tal forma que sus ojos se cierran. El cabello húmedo le cae a los costados del rostro y parece demasiado cómodo dentro del agua que Haru se siente guiado por la curiosidad a dar clic en el perfil para indagar.

La siguiente fotografía es en una cafetería, el chico está apoyando el mentón sobre su mano con una sonrisa más discreta en sus labios. Haru cree que casi puede entrar en la categoría _sensual_ , pero no está realmente seguro de ello. Lo único que realmente nota es el color en los ojos ajenos y pasa a la siguiente imagen. Una vez más, es en el agua; el mismo chico posa frente al mar, medio recostado sobre la arena sin importarle si su ropa se humedece o la arena se pega a su piel y vestimenta. Luce placentero. Parece que disfruta del agua.

Entonces, lee:

**_Rin, 20 años._ **

_Hi! El agua es mi segundo hogar. Nadador profesional, nacido en Japón. Fanático de los cerezos y las galletas. Ve a la derecha si te atreves, no prometo no morder ;)_

Su pulgar se mantiene estático por un par de segundos más, dudoso de la última parte que parece ser una clara provocación, pero la información inicial se repite en su mente ( _el agua es mi segundo hogar_ ) y entonces gira a la derecha. Cualquier persona que respete el agua de la misma forma en que Haru lo hace, es una persona que vale la pena.

Sin embargo, la inseguridad le invade cuando recuerda su propio perfil.

**_Haruka, 20 años._ **

_El agua tiene vida._ _Free._

Es todo lo que presenta su información, junto a una sola fotografía cortesía de Nagisa donde está dentro de una tina de madera sosteniendo una sandía en la primavera pasada. Su expresión es seria como siempre, apenas un ligero cambio en sus ojos que demuestran su comodidad al tener parte de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Haru cree que no es una mala foto, pero no parece ser suficiente para ese tipo de aplicación.

— ¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a mi libertad así? —murmura para sí mismo, decidiendo que eliminará la aplicación esa misma noche y buscará otras opciones.

Deja el teléfono sobre la barra mientras lleva su plato al lavadero donde lo limpia. Se dirige después al baño del apartamento para lavar sus dientes, su rostro, e ir al dormitorio para cambiar su ropa por una camisa cómoda y quedarse en bóxer. Sólo cuando termina su rutina nocturna, vuelve a la cocina para recuperar su teléfono y se mueve hasta el cuarto para recostarse en el futón ya acomodado.

Ingresa al menú dispuesto a eliminar la aplicación, pero la alerta de una notificación atrae su curiosidad e ingresa para encontrarse con lo que Nagisa le explicó que sucedería cuando dos personas se gustaban:

**_It's a match!_ **

Adjunto a ello, recibe un mensaje.

 ** _Rin:_** _¡Hey! Me gustó tu foto._

Haru frunce el ceño. No sabe cómo responder a ello.

 **_Haru:_ ** _Gracias._

Muerde su labio inferior tratando de recordar los consejos de Nagisa para mantener una conversación, pero nada viene a su mente, así que hace lo único que puede hacer: ser sincero.

 **_Haru:_ ** _Di a la derecha porque te gusta el agua._

 **_Rin:_ ** _Por lo que veo a ti también. ¿Eres nadador?_

Haru duda. Continúa en el equipo de natación en su universidad, pero no está completamente seguro de entrar en la misma categoría que sus compañeros. Todos ellos sueñan con un sitio en el equipo olímpico, mientras Haru sólo quiere nadar.

 **_Haru:_ ** _Sí. Nado estilo libre. Sólo estilo libre._

La conversación continúa. Rin parece practicar más estilos; es bueno en el libre, aunque tiene talento para el estilo mariposa. Cada vez que responde lo hace de forma juguetona, Haru se encuentra a sí mismo interesado en saber sobre la escuela en Australia donde Rin entrena (en ese momento ha vuelto a Japón por las festividades) y aunque el otro chico es quien más habla, no se aburre de las contestaciones cortas de Haru; al contrario, encuentra siempre una forma de seguir la plática.

Tras una hora, aproximadamente, Haru sostiene el aire y toma el valor para revelar su razón sobre todo ese circo. Cree que no vale la pena ilusionar a nadie ni tampoco perder más tiempo (aun si no se siente como una pérdida de tiempo). Rin parece buen chico. Merece franqueza.

 **_Haru:_ ** _Necesito una cita para el 23 de diciembre, así no seré la tercera rueda entre mi mejor amigo y su novia. Es todo lo que busco aquí. Puedes decir no, pero sería mejor que no lo dijeras dado que eres el único que me ha agradado en este sitio._

Espera. Un minuto. Dos. Cinco minutos. Observa el techo de su habitación a pesar de la oscuridad y cuenta seis minutos. Está por retractarse de ello cuando la respuesta de Rin hace vibrar su teléfono.

 **_Rin:_ ** _Qué romántico._

Haru frunce el ceño. ¿Habla con sarcasmo? Es aún más difícil notarlo de manera escrita.

 **_Rin:_ ** _Dame tu número. Te salvaré el trasero, pero me deberás algo a cambio._

 **_Haru:_ ** _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

La gente en aplicaciones de citas es extraña. Nagisa también le ha advertido de ello y está decidido a mandar al chico al diablo si se le ocurre pedir algo indecente de su parte. Haru no es un puritano, claro que no, pero no encuentra ningún sentido en el tipo de fotografías que las personas piden cuando están en el proceso de coqueteo. Si Rin le pedirá algo así, será mejor eliminar todo rastro de la aplicación y resignarse a una vida donde será siempre la tercera rueda en las relaciones de sus amigos.

 **_Rin:_ ** _Nademos juntos._

La respuesta es inesperada, pero suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Haru teclea su número telefónico y envía.

Rin manda un mensaje directo a su celular, es una foto de él guiñando el ojo junto a la descripción: _Más te vale que sea una carrera interesante._

Los labios de Haru se curvan en una tenue sonrisa. Rin parece divertido, pero eso no evitará que la victoria sea suya como lo ha sido en todas las competencias en su vida.

Qué lejos estaba de saber que ganar en el agua no significaba que ganaría en el corazón.


	2. II. Romántico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Para el día de hoy tomé de base la opción Fake Dating de la sección AU.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

**II.** Romántico.

**.**

**.**

— ¿El 23?

— ¿Mh? —Gou enarca las cejas al mirar la expresión contrariada de su hermano— ¿Tienes algo que hacer esa fecha?

Rin hace una pequeña mueca, lo que es suficiente para que su hermana suelte una queja inmediata, recurriendo a la expresión que Rin conoce bien como aquella que siempre lo convenció de jugar juntos cuando eran niños y que le gustaría que no tuviera efecto sobre él, sin embargo, lo tiene.

— Quiero que conozcas a Makoto —insiste ella.

— Tengo una cita, Gou.

— Kou.

— Tengo una cita, Kou —corrige con el sobrenombre que su hermana ha insistido en tener desde la secundaria, y aunque eso logra pintarle una expresión satisfecha, no es suficiente para dejarlo ir.

— Lleva tu cita a la fiesta —Gou encoge los hombros.

— No es una cita que quiera presentar a mi hermana... todavía.

La reacción que espera de su hermana no tarda en llegar cuando los hombros de Gou caen ligeramente y lo que antes fue un puchero de convencimiento, se convierte en una expresión seria donde frunce el ceño recordándole a las veces que su madre lo regañó de niño (e incluso siendo adulto).

— No me digas que estás usando aplicaciones de citas, _otra vez._

— ¡No es así! —se defiende al instante, pero la expresión severa de su hermana quiebra la mentira y Rin recurre a tomar el tenedor de su plato para pinchar en el pedazo de pastel que come esperando que sea suficiente para desviar la atención de Gou.

— Rin... ese tipo de citas-, mh, bueno... No te han funcionado —el tono de la chica Matsuoka se torna ligero, Rin casi quiere gruñir ante ello porque no le gusta sentir que las personas le tienen lástima, pero se contiene porque se trata de Gou, su hermana pequeña, así que suspira.

— Lo sé.

— Odio que no te tomen en serio —ella frunce el ceño; de pronto vuelve a estar molesta, pero esta vez él no es el centro de ese enojo— Tú mereces más que un tonto match con alguien que sólo quiere un momento.

— A veces yo también sólo quiero un momento —aporta en un tono burlón, pero el bufido de Gou corta la broma y Rin suspira, cediéndole el round a su hermana.

Bien, puede que a veces disfrute de los _momentos_ , pero el caso es que es fácil acordar ese tipo de encuentros cuando se siente frustrado por el entrenamiento o su cuerpo simplemente decidió aumentar su temperatura. La tragedia aparece cuando Rin se siente solo. Esos instantes donde desea provocar una sonrisa o escuchar sobre el día de otro, sin importar quién sea. Es allí cuando cae en las palabras disfrazadas, cediendo a cumplidos aleatorios que cree especiales hasta que realmente no lo son; hasta que la persona crea excusas que rompen sus ilusiones o, en el peor de los casos, cortan la comunicación sin decir nada más.

Rin no cree que se haya enamorado nunca de ninguno de esos chicos, no verdaderamente, pero cada que un nuevo prospecto de relación falla, se siente un poco más solo.

— Esto es diferente —murmura.

 _Lo es y no lo es_ , piensa para sí mismo. Lleva tres días hablando con Haruka desde el match que tuvieron. El chico es callado, tiene un humor inusual y nunca utiliza emojis, todo apuntaría que no tiene interés en la plática, sin embargo, Rin presiente que Haru no tiene interés en la mayoría de pláticas que le suceden y el hecho de que responda es suficiente para demostrar que lo está intentando. Le intriga, pero también sabe que no hay futuro entre ellos.

Haru es honesto. Lo supo desde el momento en que el chico confesó que sólo buscaba una cita y Rin comprendió a lo que se refería cuando mencionó no querer ser la tercera rueda, una sensación que lo había acompañado en los últimos meses. Apreció eso, nunca antes se cruzó con alguien que tuviera tal franqueza y, como un plus, se dedicara a la natación; de entre muchas citas fallidas, aquel chico resultaba casi el mejor prospecto hasta ahora.

Aunque se ha convencido de que Haru no es el inicio de una historia de amor, basta con ser una buena distracción para las vacaciones de fin de año en su país natal. Ambos se cumplen un favor al otro y nadie sale herido.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

— Una competencia de nado —responde en automático.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Dejaré que él se presente.

— ¿Es inventado?

— ¡Gou!

— ¡Kou! —replica ella al instante, señalándolo con el tenedor. — Más vale que no estés mintiéndome porque lo averiguaré, ¿entiendes? Y sobre la reunión, asistan un par de horas, ¿sí? —la expresión de ruego vuelve a ella. — Después tendrán su cita, ¡por favor, Rin!

Rin suspira.

— Bien.

Cuando su comida con Gou finaliza y vuelven a casa, se desvía directo a su habitación para tener privacidad de abrir la bandeja de Haruka en su teléfono.

**_Rin:_ ** _Haru, te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿cierto? Así que necesito que me hagas uno._

La respuesta no tarda en llegar, sopesa la idea de que Haru es débil ante la tentación de la curiosidad.

**_Haru:_ ** _El favor de vuelta era nadar juntos._

Rin maldice al novio de su hermana. Si él no estuviera en sus vidas, no tendría por qué conocerlo y asistir a una reunión desperdiciando así su oportunidad de entrenar con alguien en Japón (a pesar de no saber aún el nivel de su contrincante). Si tan sólo Sousuke estuviera disponible tampoco estaría desesperado por un poco de entrenamiento, mas su mejor amigo aún sigue en rehabilitación y se ha prometido a sí mismo no presionarlo. Sin más remedio, chasquea la lengua al escribir una respuesta.

**_Rin:_ ** _Surgió algo más. Mi hermana quiere presentarme a su novio el 23 de diciembre. ¿Podrías acompañarme sólo una hora y después vamos a tu reunión?_

**_Haru:_ ** _Okay._

Rin envía emojis agradecidos junto a un corazón escarlata, después se tira sobre la cama a descansar. No espera que Haru responda más, por ello es que se sorprende cuando su teléfono vibra de nuevo y lo desbloquea guiado por la curiosidad cuando observa el nombre del chico en su pantalla.

**_Haru:_ ** _¿Aún vamos a nadar?_

Rin suelta una carcajada.

— Este chico sí que parece amar el agua —comenta para sí mismo y no pasa por alto el tirón de emoción que siente en su estómago, el tipo de sensación que le acompaña al inicio de cada carrera y lo impulsa en el agua.

**_Rin:_ ** _Por supuesto, no te quitaría la oportunidad de perder._

**_Haru:_ ** _Eres gracioso._

Rin vuelve a reír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin ha pasado los últimos días convenciéndose que la cita arreglada con Haruka es sólo eso, _una cita arreglada_ en la que sólo _fingirán_ estar juntos para evitar todos los espacios incómodos que surgen cuando hay más parejas en la misma habitación. Es un acuerdo justo, un buen respiro del drama que las citas reales suelen ser, se deshará de los regaños de Gou por al menos unas semanas y nadie tendrá ilusiones rotas al final del día.

No recuerda la última vez que sintió tal tranquilidad.

— ¿Tú eres Rin Matsuoka?

Una sonrisa surca sus labios por mero reflejo y levanta la mirada hacia la persona que se ha acercado. Reconoce el saco azul oscuro que Haruka dijo que llevaría, después se topa con una bufanda gris que cubre el cuello del chico, así como sus labios, y cuando finalmente lo mira a los ojos, el aire deja de existir.

— Abrigo vino, gorro invernal negro...—lee Haru en su teléfono, por fortuna no lo ha olvidado en el apartamento— Eres tú —afirma tras no haber recibido respuesta alguna. Rin aún está en silencio mientras lo mira, Haru comienza a sentir la incomodidad del silencio y desvía el rostro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— No estás arrepintiéndote ahora que me has visto, ¿cierto?

No está seguro de dónde ha venido eso, no es alguien que se preocupe por su imagen, pero tampoco es descuidado con ella. Sabe que es limpio, atlético e incluso, de acuerdo con la opinión de Kou, entra en la categoría de atractivo. Sin embargo es nuevo en el universo de las citas (aún si es una cita falsa) y se pregunta si debió poner más esfuerzo en su imagen para no provocar que Rin perdiera el interés, pero antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de pensar en una despedida, el chico se incorpora de la barda donde ha estado esperando y mueve las manos.

— ¡No, no estoy arrepintiéndome! Me distraje por un instante —se explica, mientras pasa una mano tras su cuello de forma avergonzada— Tus ojos...—Haru recupera la curiosidad y espera, pero Rin carraspea y niega con la cabeza. — Olvídalo, no importa. Sí, soy Rin. Es bueno verte en persona, Haru.

Rin extiende su mano hacia él, mostrándole una sonrisa. Haru no quiere dejar ir el tema sobre la distracción de Rin, pero realmente no tiene la suficiente confianza de preguntar, así que sólo acepta la mano que le es extendida y da un apretón suave, asintiendo en acuerdo.

Es Rin quien retoma la plática caminando hacia la circulación de autos para llamar un taxi hasta ellos. Al igual que en los mensajes, Haru no siente la presión de decir más de lo que debe decir y agradece que sea Rin quien lleva las riendas de la conversación en el trayecto.

Escucha atentamente sobre Australia, el tipo de entrenamiento que Rin lleva y los sitios que más le gustan de vivir allí. Haru casi se siente sonreír por imaginar estar tan cerca del océano todo el tiempo, lo que le hace extrañar su vida en Iwatobi.

— Realmente extraño los cerezos...—dice Rin de pronto seguido de un suspiro, llevando la vista hacia el cristal de la ventana. Haru lo observa en su usual silencio y la curiosidad que se sembró en él desde que vio al chico en la aplicación, crece.

— ¿Siempre quisiste hacer esto? —pregunta, teniendo de vuelta la mirada de Rin sobre él. — Nadar.

Rin sonríe. Haru hace una nota mental de que parece ser un gesto que Rin usa demasiado, como si tuviera una travesura en mente todo el tiempo.

— Mi padre quería ser nadador olímpico —los labios de Rin titubean por un segundo, pero se recupera casi al instante. — Por un tiempo consideré la posibilidad de estar persiguiendo un sueño ajeno, uno que no podría cumplir, pero mientras más nadaba... más quería seguir —Rin lleva su mano hacia su pecho, posándola allí por encima del abrigo vino— Ahora es mi sueño.

Haru quiere apartar la mirada, aunque no lo hace. No está seguro si son las palabras de Rin o la forma en que su expresión cambia al hablar de su sueño, pero se encuentra atrapado en ese momento a pesar de lo íntimo que es. Una parte de él lo entiende. Nadar es todo lo que desea hacer, pero a veces... a veces se pregunta por cuánto tiempo más logrará hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Haru?

Finalmente es capaz de desviar la mirada.

— No tengo un sueño —murmura, por un momento cree que ha hablado tan bajo que sus palabras no llegaron a Rin (espera que no), pero entonces su hombro se encoge ante la calidez de la mano de Rin repentinamente apoyada en él.

— Está bien. Tener un sueño no es requisito para ser feliz —Haru entreabre los labios por la impresión que causan tales palabras en él.

Jamás le han dicho algo como eso. El último año de preparatoria fue terrible al enfrentarse a sinfín de propuestas sobre su futura; qué quería hacer, qué quería ser, cuál era su sueño; y a la falta de uno, se sintió incompleto. La presión fue tal que sintió su cuerpo rígido en el sitio que más libertad le dio: el agua. Su mente se había sumergido en un pozo vacío donde no halló ninguna motivación que fuera suficiente para seguir adelante. Casi había dejado de nadar.

— Nado —responde entonces, como si sólo eso bastara para decir: _nadar me hace feliz_ — Mi mejor amigo me convenció de ingresar a Hidaka para seguir nadando mientras pienso qué hacer con mi futuro.

— ¿No has considerado dedicarte a la competencia? —Haru hace una mueca.

— Los tiempos no me importan. Sólo nado libre.

Rin ríe por lo bajo. No es una burla, al menos, Haru espera que no lo sea.

— El agua es el mejor sitio para ser libre, lo entiendo —responde Rin, reafirmando que no hay burla alguna en su risa o palabras, todo en él parece sincero e incluso un poco _cursi._ Haru sonríe apenas y desvía la vista hacia la ventana cuando el automóvil se detiene. — Gou siempre se queja de que el agua me ha apartado de ella, ojalá pudiera entenderlo...—Rin abre la puerta mientras dice eso.

La alarma en Haru se enciende al instante. _¿Gou?_

— ¡Nii-saaaan! —cuando Haru sale del automóvil, Rin tiene a una chica colgada de su cuello que trata de controlar para que no lo avergüence en el medio del paso peatonal, pero ella sólo ríe.

Haru conoce esa risa. Conoce ese color de cabello. Conoce a esa chica.

— ¿Kou...?

— ¡Nanase-kun! —Gou se aparta del abrazo y sonríe a Haru, hasta que recuerda cuál es la situación. Su hermano traería al chico con quien salía a la reunión. Sus labios se separan al instante ante la sorpresa, mira de Haru hacia Rin; lo mismo hace éste último, mientras Haru sólo trata de entender cómo diablos puede suceder algo así en la vida real. — ¿Sales con Rin?

— ¿Se conocen? —interviene Rin, quien parece estar a un paso del pánico. — ¿Cómo se conocen?

— Wow. Siempre dije que te presentaría a mi hermano como broma, ¡pero esto es maravilloso! ¡Se encontraron mutuamente! —Gou junta ambas manos y las coloca sobre su pecho, liberando un suspiro— ¡Eso es tan rom-!

— ¡Gou! —interrumpe Rin. — ¿Cómo se conocen?

— Kou —corrige ella, a lo que Rin sólo gira los ojos con impaciencia— Haru es el mejor amigo de-

— ¡Haru-chan, llegaste! —Haru suspira de alivio en cuanto Makoto entra a la escena. Ni siquiera se percata del castaño que camina a la par de su mejor amigo, todo lo que importa es que Makoto salvará la incómoda situación del momento. — Oh, tú debes ser Rin-san. Es un gusto conocerte al fin —Makoto se detiene antes de saludar a Haru, inclinándose ante Rin.

El castaño atrás suelta a reír.

— Rin-san —repite como una burla, pero no hacia Makoto, pues sus ojos están fijos en Rin— No seas tan educado, Makoto. Rin podría ponerse a llorar.

— Sousuke —gruñe Rin— ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?

— Makoto me invitó —da una palmada a la espalda del mencionado una vez que ésta se ha enderezado. Gou sonríe ante el gesto, rodeando a su novio para ir hacia Sousuke y colgarse de su brazo izquierdo.

— Makoto-kun es asistente del entrenador que ayuda a Sousuke en su rehabilitación —explica ella— ¡Fue una grata casualidad! Como lo de ustedes —añade. Rin y Haru comparten una fugaz mirada, que se desvía después a lados contrarios— Sousuke, Makoto-kun, Rin y Haru son novios —anuncia con orgullo.

El color sube pronto al rostro de Rin, mientras Haru voltea con rapidez su vista hacia el chico.

— ¿Novios?

— ¡No es tan formal, Kou! —pelea al instante. — No-, yo-, él-, ¡ugh! —las palabras tropiezan unas con otras y tener la mirada de todos sobre él no ayuda a calmarlo. — Aún no lo llamamos noviazgo, sólo hemos... lo estamos intentando.

Haru separa los labios, pero en un movimiento rápido la mano de Rin está sobre la suya y sus dedos se entrelazan a los propios, cortándole las palabras al instante. Rin quiere que le siga la corriente.

— No me habías dicho de esto, Haru...—Makoto habla entonces, atrayendo su atención.

— Ha sido algo a distancia —responde con la primera mentira de su boca, pero el suspiro que logra escuchar en Rin le confirma que ha hecho lo correcto. Inconscientemente su mano se aprieta en el agarre que ambos mantienen, como si quisiera dar seguridad a Rin de que puede con esto. — No quería decir nada sin estar seguro...—añade en un tono más bajo, lo suficiente para expresar a Makoto que no está listo para un interrogatorio. Él lo entiende, así que no pregunta más (por ahora).

— Kou, creí que habías dicho antes que Rin te dijo que conoció a su cita en una competencia —Sousuke se une a la conversación y de pronto las miradas de Makoto y Gou vuelven a estar sobre ellos, esta vez con algo de sospecha.

Rin bufa algo parecido a una risa.

— Nos conocimos en una competencia —afirma con seguridad. Tal parece que actuar no es una debilidad en él y Haru se pregunta si es porque Rin parece ser un poco dramático— Me gustó su nado, así que le pedí su número.

— El nado de Haru suele tener gran impresión en quienes nadan con él —aporta Makoto dirigiéndose a Sousuke. Gou asiente enseguida.

— Así es. Le gané y no pudo resistirse —el comentario escapa de Haru sin siquiera pensarlo, pero la reacción que recibe de Rin es tan graciosa que vale la pena sumar una mentira más a su relación ficticia.

— ¡No me ganaste! —reclama.

— ¿Quieres otra competencia? —Rin suelta un bufido.

— Cuando quieras.

— Oh, mírense. Parecen rivales en lugar de novios —Gou se burla, aunque la mirada enternecida que les dedica es suficiente para que un nuevo sonrojo los ataque a la vez. — Vamos dentro. Nos congelaremos si seguimos aquí.

Makoto rodea a Gou por los hombros en un intento de transmitirle calor, Sousuke les sigue de cerca tras dar una última mirada de sospecha hacia Rin. Sólo hasta que han avanzado lo suficiente, Rin suelta un suspiro donde descarga toda la tensión.

— ¿Por qué rayos me pasan estas cosas a mí?

— No eres el único —murmura Haru.

— Es tu culpa —acusa Rin, girando a mirarlo— ¿Cómo no pudiste notar que soy hermano de Gou Matsouka? ¡Prácticamente somos dos gotas de agua!

Haru frunce el ceño.

— Debiste decir tu apellido. Es tu culpa.

— ¡Tu culpa!

— ¡Tu culpa! —repite Haru al instante, negándose a ceder.

— Ugh...—Rin se quita el gorro de la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello con hastío— Olvidémoslo, ya estamos metidos en esto. Pasaremos esta noche y después de unas semanas diremos que la distancia fue demasiado y decidimos terminar.

— En buenos términos —aporta Haru, imaginándose el panorama que traería su "primera ruptura" y ciertamente no quiere lidiar con sus amigos preocupados por una relación _falsa_ fallida.

— En buenos términos —repite Rin y hace el amago de avanzar, pero entonces una presión lo detiene y ambos bajan la mirada hacia sus manos que siguen unidas. Una vez más, Rin siente el calor en sus mejillas y suelta el agarre. — Vamos —gruñe, avanzando por su cuenta.

Haru le sigue en silencio, resistiéndose al impulso repentino de salir corriendo.

Nada es como lo planeó. Y nada lo es una vez que ingresan al espacio rentado para la reunión.

Todos sus conocidos están allí, incluso ha visto a Ikuya al fondo con aquel chico de anteojos que siempre está con él, cerca de ellos Asahi crea alboroto con sus compañeros mientras Kisumi lo anima. También reconoce a Rei y Nagisa en la barra, ambos saludando a su dirección. Tras dar un vistazo a Rin que acompaña a Gou en las presentaciones, se dirige hasta sus amigos para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

Ha encontrado alguien para salir, Nagisa festeja; pero Haru aclara que acordó una cita _no real_ , Nagisa se queja; explica entonces que Rin es el hermano de Gou Matsuoka, tanto Rei como Nagisa sueltan un exclamo de sorpresa; continúa diciendo que se han "conocido" en una carrera que él ganó y su relación es a distancia, por lo que nadie supo de ella hasta ahora, a lo que ambos asienten en acuerdo.

— No revelaremos nada, Haruka-senpai. Cuente con eso —Haru se siente aliviado por la seguridad en Rei, aun así, su vista se desvía con sospecha hacia el vaso que el chico sostiene. — ¡Es jugo de manzana! —aclara, ocasionando que Nagisa ría. Es de conocimiento público que Rei tiende a ser extremadamente sincero al beber.

— Yo cuidaré de su consumo, Haru-chan —interviene mientras apoya su mano sobre la de Rei para calmarlo; no obstante, su mirada sigue en Haru cuando vuelve a hablar. — Aunque, ¿no crees que es extraño que te toparas justo con el hermano de Gou-chan? —inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe. — Tarde o temprano iban a conocerse. Eso es casi romántico.

Haru desvía la vista.

— Confío en ustedes —da por terminada la conversación y se aleja en búsqueda de Rin.

Lo encuentra en compañía del chico llamado Sousuke. No sabe cuál es el problema que tiene, pero a Haru no le agrada la forma en que lo ve. Afortunadamente Gou interviene en ese momento y tira de la muñeca de Sousuke para llevarlo consigo, Rin parece querer seguirlos hasta que su mirada se topa con Haru. Aunque el estrés los había dominado antes de entrar al lugar, el semblante de Rin luce tranquilo e incluso le sonríe, lo que reafirma su confianza para llegar hasta él.

Rin lleva una cerveza que bebe en cortos sorbos. Le explica sobre su responsabilidad con lo que consume para no afectar su entrenamiento, así que cuando le ofrecen a Haru una botella de cerveza también, él imita el ritmo con el que Rin bebe.

El silencio no es incómodo. Matsuoka es una presencia distinta a lo que Haru acostumbra, casi podría sentirse intimidado por su personalidad, _casi;_ en cambio, todo lo que siente en su silenciosa compañía es parecido a flotar en la alberca antes del entrenamiento, cuando no hay nadie y el agua le pertenece sólo a él.

— Deberíamos hacernos preguntas personales. Cosas que debemos saber si queremos que crean que estamos juntos —Rin lo extrae de sus pensamientos y asiente en acuerdo. — ¿Comida preferida?

— Caballa asada —Rin enarca una ceja y se gira a mirarlo. —... No sé qué preguntar.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Haru lo piensa. Nunca antes ha estado en esa situación. Todo lo que sabe de las personas que conoce es porque estuvo allí para saberlo, porque pasa tiempo a su lado y los escucha, pero fuera de ésas razones no ha hablado nunca con una persona en búsqueda de saber algo. Oprime los labios.

— ¿Animal... preferido? —intenta.

— Tiburón —Rin responde al instante, el orgullo marcado en su respuesta y expresión. — ¿Qué piensas del amor?

La pregunta es absurdamente inesperada. Haru lleva la botella a sus labios porque la sonrisa de Rin es demasiado juguetona como si estuviera disfrutando de verlo en aprietos, algo que no desea mostrar ante él, y da un trago un poco más largo que los anteriores.

_Amor._

No conoce mucho sobre el amor. Sus padres solían decirle que lo amaban, pero entonces pasaban largos períodos lejos, así que el amor se volvió distante y solitario. Makoto es una mejor representación de ello, es su mejor amigo, pero sabe que el amor que siente por él y el amor por el que Rin ha preguntado son dos tipos distintos de emoción. _Amor._ ¿Qué significa para él? ¿Qué es? Acaso... ¿siquiera lo conoce?

— No lo sé —responde con sinceridad. Quiere agregar algo más, algo que haya leído y que quizá funcione como respuesta, pero antes de decir algo o de que Rin intervenga, Makoto los encuentra y los lleva consigo a la mesa donde Gou y Sousuke están reunidos. Nagisa y Rei también están allí.

— Quiero su historia —exige Gou apenas se sientan frente a ella, uno al lado del otro.

— Quizá quieren mantener su historia sólo para ellos, Kou-chan —media Rei, apoyado por repetidos asentimientos de Nagisa, aunque la mencionada niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

— Yo también quiero saber la historia. Estoy muy interesado —Haru mira hacia Sousuke. No entiende del todo su fijación para atraparlos, pero no le agrada, aún menos cuando los mira con burla como si supiera que están mintiendo.

— Una competencia —Haru se adelanta a Rin, su vista fija en Sousuke.

— Le ganaste —dice él, a lo que Nanase asiente— Curioso —continúa y Haru aprieta los puños teniendo la sensación de que algo va mal, en especial porque es capaz de sentir a Rin tensarse a su lado y chasquear la lengua. — Rin es competitivo y odia perder. No lo imagino pidiendo tu teléfono después de perder.

Esta vez, su seria mirada va hacia Rin e inclina la cabeza.

— Te conozco desde niños, Rin —añade, palabras envueltas en un tono de desafío que lo reta a desmentirlo.

— Mh, es cierto... Eres un mal perdedor —aporta Gou, mirando a su hermano también en espera de una respuesta.

Por un instante, sólo un instante, Haru considera tomar la mano de Rin bajo la mesa en señal de apoyo, pero deshecha la idea de inmediato. Eso sería extraño. _Real._ Y se recuerda que la cita de ese momento es arreglada. _Falsa._

— Quise golpearlo al inicio —responde Rin finalmente y parte de la mesa ríe, a excepción de Sousuke y Makoto (éste último probablemente por la protección que siente sobre Haru). — Pero... cambié de opinión al verlo de frente —una discreta sonrisa aparece en sus labios, Haru se siente contrariado por la naturalidad con la que Rin es capaz de sonreír y por un momento casi parece que lo hace en serio—. Fueron sus ojos. Me distrajeron de mi plan.

Nagisa suelta un chillido de emoción, a pesar de ser consciente de que la cita no es real. Incluso Rei se encuentra interesado por el comentario y la expresión seria que Sousuke mantuvo, flaquea por un instante.

— ¿Mis ojos...? —la pregunta escapa de los labios de Haru sin siquiera preverla, mas la curiosidad trabaja por cuenta propia, así que continúa: — ¿Por qué?

Las mejillas de Rin se coloran con suavidad, es casi imperceptible y podría tratarse sólo de un efecto de la luz que los ilumina, pero la sonrisa sigue allí, tenue y avergonzada. Rin niega con la cabeza sin tener más remedio y alza la cabeza para mirarlo.

— No te lo dije, ¿cierto? Son del color del agua, —responde—, el color exacto de cuando me sumerjo en ella. —el calor nace en el pecho de Haru y se extiende hacia su estómago, le recorre los brazos como un escalofrío y obstruye su garganta como lava ardiendo. — Romántico, ¿no? —Rin sonríe.

Es justo como la sonrisa que vio en su primera fotografía. Sincera, amplia y provoca que sus ojos se cierren por un segundo.

El calor llega a las mejillas de Haru y aparta la mirada, sin saber qué más puede hacer en una situación que lo avergüenza.

 _No es real_ , piensa, _está fingiendo_ , continúa para que sus pensamientos lleguen a su pulso acelerado y le recuerden que es una cita arreglada. _Esto es falso._

— ¿Te avergoncé? —Rin se burla. Por supuesto que se burla, ¡es así de irritante!

— No estoy avergonzado —rebate Haru, cruzando los brazos.

— Lo que sucede es que Haru-chan siempre sonríe en su corazón —comenta Nagisa, ganándose las risas conjuntas de la mesa.

Haru mira a Rin de reojo, encontrándose con él mirándole de vuelta.

 _¿Romántico, no?_ , las palabras de Rin resuenan en su mente durante el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tengan una feliz Noche Buena! 
> 
> Ha sido un año difícil, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí y no hay que desaprovecharlo.
> 
> Life&Love,
> 
> Keehl.


	3. III. Compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> He aquí su regalo navideño. La primera parte será una llamada telefónica. Para diferenciar quién es quién: Haru estará en cursiva clara y Rin en cursiva negrita.
> 
> El día de hoy tomé la opción Blue: Winter Christmas.

**III.** Compañía.

**.**

**.**

**_No tienes que ir si no quieres hacerlo. Gou fue imprudente, supongo que está encantada con la idea de juntarme con el mejor amigo de su novio._ **

_¿Gracias...?_

**_¡No lo digo en mala forma! Es sólo que-, bueno, digamos que no tengo el mejor historial en citas._ **

Haru se deja caer sobre el respaldo de su sofá y suspira.

_Entiendo eso._

**_¿También has tenido malas citas?_ **

_No he tenido citas._

Rin hace una pausa, quizá espera que sólo esté bromeando, pero Haru continúa.

_No son de mi interés. Aunque he salido, supongo. Citas arregladas por mis amigos._

**_Oh... ¿Y por qué?_ **

Haru espera esa pregunta incluso antes de escucharla. No es la primera vez que alguien cuestiona su falta de interés, siente una ligera presión crecer en él cuando compara esa situación con todas las conversaciones sobre el futuro. _(¿Por qué no tienes un sueño? ¿Por qué no te interesa estar con alguien?_ )

**_¿Haru...? Lamento si indagué demasiado._ **

_No, está bien. Debes saberlo si pasaré Navidad con tu familia. Soy asexual._

**_Oh._ **

_¿Incómodo?_

**_No, es algo que sospechaba. Suena a ti._ **

_Nagisa fue quien me habló sobre ello y logré identificarme con varios detalles al investigar. Que mi cuerpo reaccione a ciertas situaciones, no siempre significa que las necesite. Además, me gusta estar solo, así que no es un gran problema. Pero-_

**_Pero es difícil cuando las personas a tu alrededor te insisten para tener a alguien, ¿no?_ **

Rin roba las palabras de su boca y asiente, aunque pronto se da cuenta que ésa es una acción que Matsuoka no puede ver, así que continúa:

_No quiero depender de nadie. Pero... creo que dependo un poco de Makoto. Así que decidí mostrarle que puedo estar bien sin él._

**_Y encontraste una cita falsa._ **

El tono de Rin es divertido, así que Haru sonríe.

_Y encontré una cita falsa._

**_Entonces... ¿Eres...?_ **

_¿Quieres saber si soy virgen?_

_¡N-No!_

**_Está bien, puedes preguntar._ **

La sonrisa tenue en los labios de Haru se mantiene al imaginar que Rin debe estar cubriéndose el rostro para ocultar un sonrojo, aun si no hay nadie cerca para verlo.

**_¿Lo eres?_ **

_No. Ser asexual no significa no tener o no querer sexo, simplemente es no sentir atracción sexual. Es... mh._

Haru frunce los labios. A pesar de que para él es tan simple como decir que no siente hambre aun teniendo un banquete de caballa en la mesa, para otras personas resulta un poco más difícil de entender.

_El sexo... es biológico, ¿sabes? Natural. Es como nadar en el agua y puedo hacerlo por instinto, pero a diferencia del agua, no es algo que suelo buscar. En cuanto a lo romántico, supongo que simplemente no he hallado a nadie tan interesante._

**_Vaya. Eso suena estupendo._ **

_¿De verdad?_

**_¡Claro! No todas las personas tienen la suerte de ser tan libres._ **

Haru siente un poco de calidez en su rostro.

_¿Qué hay de ti...?_

**_Soy gay. Lo supe desde los trece años y salí del clóset justo a esa edad. Supongo que nunca tuve la sensación de que debía ocultarme. Mamá es el ser más amoroso del universo, Gou siempre me animó a ser yo mismo y Sousuke es el tipo de amigo que me cubre la espalda en todo momento._ **

Nanase forma su segunda sonrisa en la llamada al pensar en un Rin de esa edad, orgulloso de quién es y protegido por aquellos que ama.

_Tuviste suerte._

**_Mucha. No todos la tienen._ **

Haru piensa en los padres de Rei y la tensa relación que tienen con él desde que el noviazgo del chico con Nagisa comenzó. Sin embargo, se anima al recordar que Ryugazaki tiene amigos que lo apoyan y, sobre todo, tiene a Nagisa para recordarle que el amor vale la pena. Aquel que no lo entienda simplemente no merece estar cerca.

_¿Y las citas...?_

Se arrepiente tan pronto como lo dice, mas sabe que es demasiado tarde en cuanto escucha la risa de Rin al otro lado de la línea.

**_Desastrosas. Cuando era niño no me importaban en absoluto, claro, y siguió siendo así durante mi adolescencia. Todo lo que quería era nadar. Pero hace ¿un año, quizá? Decidí intentarlo, pero no salió bien._ **

_¿Por qué?_

**_Mi entrenamiento no me da el tiempo suficiente para una relación. Aunque también no he tenido suerte, pues cuando creo que algo podría funcionar, simplemente no lo hace. Quizá es porque soy un poco intenso, debe asustarlos..._ **

_A mí no me asusta._

El silencio se instala entre ambos. Haru apenas puede percibir la respiración de Rin en la llamada, se pregunta si él también logra escucharlo o si colgará. Oprime ligeramente los labios considerando la idea de retractarse, aunque realmente no quiere hacerlo.

**_Creo que no hay algo que pueda asustarte, Haru._ **

Hay algo en el tono de Rin. Es suave, como un susurro, de alguna extraña forma le transmite calidez a la distancia y se encuentra a sí mismo apoyándose contra el teléfono como si pudiera sentir a Rin cerca, hablando a su oído como hizo durante la reunión de amigos cada que quería comentar algo sólo a él.

_En el club de natación de la preparatoria hicimos un campamento para mejorar. Fue en el océano... Rei quiso practicar durante la noche, pero una tormenta comenzó. Makoto fue a ayudarlo, pero... el océano lo asusta. Casi pierdo a mis amigos esa noche._

Su tono es demasiado bajo. Nunca ha dicho eso en voz alta. Repetir el recuerdo provoca que su piel se erice ante lo cerca que estuvo de experimentar una tragedia como ésa.

_Makoto ha estado siempre a mi lado. No sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin él._

Rin suspira en respuesta.

**_Se nota que eres igual de importante para él. Pude notarlo ayer._ **

_Tienes algo así, ¿no? Yamazaki._

**_Oh, Sousuke. Sí, es mi mejor amigo, mi otra mitad, blabla, cursilerías de amistad._ **

_Tú eres cursi._

**_¡Oye!_ **

Haru ríe. Realmente ríe y Rin cesa su risa sólo para escucharlo, paralizado por la emoción que un sonido tan simple logra hacerle sentir.

**_Tsk, no eres gracioso._ **

_Soy sincero._

**_Eres molesto._ **

_Tú eres más molesto._

**_Deja la pelea para el agua, Haru._ **

_Yo no inicié._

Rin gruñe, lo que provoca que la sonrisa se mantenga en los labios de Nanase.

Nuevamente llega el silencio. Haru se permite cerrar los ojos un momento y sólo disfrutar de ese silencio, presintiendo que quizá Rin ha hecho lo mismo. Le intriga que algo tan tedioso como hablar por teléfono se torna agradable al hacerlo con Matsuoka, sintiéndose libre de miradas y de expectativas.

De pronto siente la necesidad de expresarlo con palabras, mas no logra hallar las indicadas. Trata de colocarse en el sitio de Nagisa, ¿qué diría él? Pero antes de obtener una respuesta, la voz de Gou suena como un eco lejano en la llamada.

**_Rayos, la cena._ **

Haru mira hacia el reloj de su reducido apartamento. Ha pasado la hora en que debió salir para la cena de Noche Buena en el lugar de Makoto.

_También debo irme._

**_Haru, sobre mañana-_ **

_Está bien, iré._

**_Si te sientes obligado, de cualquier forma-_ **

_Iré._

Interrumpe Haru por segunda vez para reafirmar su decisión. Rin ríe por lo bajo.

**_Okay. Si dices algo a Makoto sobre nosotros, recuerda escribirlo, así no nos contradeciremos en Navidad._ **

_Haz lo mismo. Y que no sea nada cursi._

**_¡No soy cursi!_ **

_Adiós, Rin._

**_Ugh. Te veo mañana, Haruka._ **

A Haru no le gusta su nombre completo, pero no siente la necesidad de corregirlo. Tras colgar la llamada, se prepara para la cena y antes de salir se asegura por primera vez en toda su vida de llevar su teléfono celular consigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin es extremadamente parecido a su madre. Gou también lo es. Quizá porque Miyako Matsuoka desborda cariño a todo momento, lo que crea una pequeña capa de culpa sobre él al estar mintiéndole a la cara.

Sin embargo, hay una parte en Haru que siente que no está mintiendo del todo. Claro, puede que él y Rin finjan su relación en ese momento, pero hay algo más allí, algo que Haru no ha encontrado en nadie más, algo que altera su rutina y cosquillea emociones en él que no sintió en el pasado. Es diferente y aterrador. Como nadar un estilo distinto.

 _Pero sigues en el agua_ , recuerda su consciencia, _y no temes al agua_.

— Y aquí está Gou cuando perdió su primer diente —Miyako señala la fotografía, sentada en medio de Haru y Makoto con un enorme álbum en sus piernas.

Gou se queja al otro lado de la sala, girándose bruscamente para ocultar su avergonzado rostro en el pecho de Sousuke, quien le da suaves palmadas en la espalda para consolarla.

— Luces adorable, Kou-chan —ella niega de inmediato al escuchar a Makoto y voltea un poco el rostro para mirarlo sobre el hombro. La sonrisa dulce del chico parece calmarla, al igual que las palmaditas que aún recibe de Sousuke, por lo que termina soltando un bufido y se aparta del amigo de su hermano para ir al sofá individual, dejándose caer allí.

— Por favor, mamá, detente...—ruega la chica.

— Hazlo antes de los disfraces —murmura Rin sentado en el suelo, medio cuerpo sobre la mesa de centro donde oculta el rostro desde el momento en que el álbum de su niñez hizo acto de presencia.

— Quiero ver los disfraces —exige Haru al instante, a lo que Miyako ríe y pasa las páginas rápidamente.

— ¡Haru, eso es traición!

Pero Haru no escucha, sino que se inclina hacia las fotografías para apreciar a un Rin pequeño que viste el disfraz de un tiburón. Gou, a su lado, desfila como un pez payaso. Las quejas de los hermanos Matsuoka no tardan en llegar, pero ni Makoto ni Haru hacen caso de ello debido a que las imágenes son demasiado tiernas para no aprovecharlas; incluso Sousuke se acerca hasta ellos, observando desde detrás del sofá y asegurando que no se cansa de mirar esas fotografías. Rin y Gou se quejan otra vez.

Todo es cálido, piensa Haru de repente, es tan cálido como el agua en verano a pesar de que es invierno; los regaños de Rin, su rostro cubierto de color, las luces que iluminan festivamente la sala, el chocolate que todos toman de la mesa de centro, todo se une y lo mantiene confortado en una sala desconocida. En un sitio al que llegó por medio de una mentira.

— Mh, ¿el baño...? —pregunta de repente. Miyako aparta la vista del álbum y le sonríe con la misma calidez en la que Haru se siente envuelto.

Sin embargo, también comienza a sentirse sofocado.

_Le estás mintiendo. Te estás mintiendo._

— Sigue el pasillo de la entrada hasta el fondo y ve a la izquierda —su sonrisa es amable, justo como la de Gou, así que Haru se apresura para salir de la sala y respirar profundo una vez que está lejos de la familia Matsuoka y los invitados.

Por supuesto que Makoto estaría allí, después de todo, era el novio de Gou. Sin embargo, esconder algo de su mejor amigo es complicado cuando Tachibana sabe leerlo desde la niñez; si eso no es suficiente presión, también está Sousuke. Si bien el amigo de Rin ha dejado de mirarlos con sospecha como hizo en la reunión, puede sentir sus ojos sobre él analizándolo.

Puede que sea sólo la necesidad de protección que siente por Rin (pues es el modo exacto en el que Makoto lo protege), pero no deja de ser incómodo. ¿Acaso piensa que Haru no es suficiente para Rin?

Y entonces recuerda.

— No lo soy... —susurra frente al espejo— Estamos fingiendo —convence a su reflejo de ello, aunque no puede convencerse a sí mismo.

Todo ha comenzado a ser confuso en tan poco tiempo. Haru siente algo que es nuevo y aterrador: está varado en aguas desconocidas contra las que no puede nadar.

Tras verterse agua al rostro, sale del baño y se toma su tiempo al recorrer el pasillo de vuelta. No lo vio al entrar porque se desviaron al comedor y después a la sala, pero sobre la pared también hay fotografías, la diferencia entre éstas y las del álbum, es que están enmarcadas.

Las graduaciones de Rin y Gou de la preparatoria. Una fotografía familiar de los tres en Sydney. Una más de Miyako el día de su boda, tomada del brazo de un hombre castaño que mira a la cámara con orgullo. La última foto es del mismo hombre, pero en solitario, parece estar en un puerto pesquero y tiene una enorme sonrisa. Es justo como la sonrisa de Rin.

— Toraichi Matsuoka —Haru da un respingo ante la voz repentina— Es papá.

Rin se acerca hasta quedar a su lado, observando la fotografía.

— Falleció cuando Gou y yo éramos niños —Matsuoka responde la pregunta que Haru posiblemente tiene escrita en el rostro sin atreverse a pronunciarla, es cuando vuelve la vista al recuadro y observa con mayor atención— Nos enseñó a nadar.

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Mh? ¿Cómo padre? —Haru asiente y Rin sostiene el aire, soltándolo lento antes de volver a hablar: — Lo que recuerdo de él es que era apasionado. Aun se tratara un juego de piratas con sus hijos, él llenaba todo de emoción. Así amaba a mi madre. Y así amaba el agua —el semblante de Rin cambia al hablar de su padre, es sereno e incluso triste, cargado de nostalgia feliz por los recuerdos que mantiene. — Sé que yo no he vivido así y en ocasiones no puedo evitar preguntarme si él-

— Él estaría orgulloso sin importar qué.

—...me amaría a pesar de eso.

El comentario de Haru se intercala al tiempo en que Rin habla y ambos giran a mirarse; mientras Haru tiene la sorpresa escrita en su expresión, Rin baja la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, dejando escapar una risa baja como si eso fuera suficiente para ocultar lo dicho.

— ¿Por qué no te amaría? —pregunta Haru entonces, negándose a dejar que Rin desvíe el tema.

No es una pregunta sencilla, lo sabe por la forma en que Matsuoka no lo mira. En cambio, lleva la vista a la fotografía de Toraichi mientras sus ojos parecen humedecerse sutilmente. Haru cree que ha ido demasiado lejos, mas antes de sugerir volver a la sala, la voz de Rin (un susurro), lo detiene en su sitio.

— ¿A veces has sentido que eres difícil de amar?

Nanase piensa en toda su vida. Parece ridículo que sea de esa forma, pero lo es; su vida está ante sus ojos. Sus padres nunca están cerca, así que no conoce mucho sobre ese tipo de amor. Sin embargo, está Makoto y todo es más fácil a su lado, aunque piensa en todas las veces que ha complicado la vida de su amigo y duele un poco. Haru no es una persona fácil, no ríe con facilidad y puede ser egoísta porque está acostumbrado a estar solo; pero, tal vez, sólo se ha alejado del mundo porque es mejor estar solo que ser herido o dejado de lado.

— Je, lo siento, ésa fue una pregunta extraña, ¿verdad? —Rin ríe con más fuerza, ocultando la vulnerabilidad que dejó entrever segundos antes.

Haru quiere contradecirlo, quiere decir que sí ha sentido que es difícil de amar en muchas ocasiones, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No es fácil para Nanase dejar que sus emociones escapen con la naturalidad o pasión que Rin tiene, sino que todo se queda oculto dentro de él y es por eso que siente que el mundo avanza rápidamente mientras sólo observa de lejos.

— Si fuera fácil, no valdría la pena —logra articular finalmente y Rin lo mira con sorpresa, sin esperar que respondiera, pero fácilmente se recompone en una leve sonrisa.

— Tú... eres extraño, Haru. De buena forma —se apresura a aclarar— Muy buena forma —añade.

El silencio al estar juntos es tan cómodo como el que tienen al hablar por teléfono, Haru comienza a acostumbrarse a esa rutina entre ambos. Ni siquiera siente la necesidad de preguntar qué tipo de _extraño_ es para Rin, porque basta saber que es _algo_ y no sólo el desconocido de la aplicación.

— Lamento que tuvieras que pasar la Navidad aquí —dice Rin de pronto, quizá porque desea salir de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿No querías que estuviera?

— ¡No es eso! —Rin hace una pequeña mueca, avergonzado— Tu familia...

— Suelo pasar las festividades con la familia de Makoto —interrumpe Haru— Mis padres son biólogos, así que están lejos todo el tiempo —da un encogimiento de hombros, no suele sentirse afectado por ello, pero es inevitable sentir una pizca de envidia cuando pasa la Navidad entre familias cálidas como los Tachibana o los Matsuoka.

— Rin, Nanase —la voz de Sousuke los interrumpe de pronto, está bajo el arco que separa el pasillo de la sala con los brazos cruzados— ¿En algún momento piensan volver a la reunión?

Haru agradece no ser tan expresivo o sería fácil para Sousuke darse cuenta que su repentina presencia le ha molestado. ¿Por qué no puede tener un momento a solas con Rin? _Libres de tener que fingir._

— ¿Tanto me extrañas? —la pregunta provocativa que Rin da a Sousuke no ayuda al humor de Haru, pero la nube negra que crece sobre él se desvanece en el instante que Rin lo toma de la mano. — Queríamos un momento a solas —dice sin pizca alguna de vergüenza, Haru sólo puede mirar sus manos unidas mientras la calidez crece.

— ¿Están allí? —Makoto se asoma de pronto y su habitual sonrisa amable surca sus labios en cuanto los ve— ¡Haru-chan! Vengan, veremos una película.

— ¡Rin, corre! ¡Es nuestra película de la obra escolar! —grita Gou de repente, apareciendo en el arco dispuesta a escapar, pero Sousuke la detiene con facilidad de la cintura y Makoto ríe al verlos, ayudando a Yamazaki para que la chica no huya.

La mano de Rin se desliza inmediatamente del agarre, pero antes de que pueda ir hacia las escaleras para escabullirse, Haru reacciona con la rapidez nata de un deportista y se coloca frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros para bloquear su intento de escape.

Miyako ríe desde la sala mientras pone el video de sus hijos. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así de feliz y sabe que la razón es que Rin y Gou han conseguido a las personas correctas para amarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Añadiendo a la asexualidad de Haru, él es homoromántico, lo que significa que: a pesar de no tener atracción sexual, sí tiene atracción romántica y sólo inclinada a hombres. 
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda al respecto o cualquier punto sobre la asexualidad, pueden preguntarme sin problema.
> 
> ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Life&Love,
> 
> Keehl.


	4. IV. Libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, qué tal!
> 
> El capítulo de hoy se saldrá por un momento del curso de la historia original porque es un sueño (les toca adivinar quién lo sueña, jeje).
> 
> Tomé la opción de AU: Fantasía, y está ambientado en el universo de Descendientes.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**IV.** Libre.

**.**

**.**

Desde el momento en que el mar toca sus pies, sabe que no volverá.

Lo ha planeado por semanas, meses, incluso años.

La idea surgió como un sueño la tarde en que llegó hasta el muro que divide el reino de la isla. Su madre le habló entonces de la villanía en el mundo, de personas y criaturas capaces de hacer daño en la búsqueda del poder, y el cómo ese muro los protegía de la maldad de esos villanos y sus descendientes. Fue así como soñó que el muro caía, trayendo consigo una aterradora tormenta que inundó Auradon como alguna vez Atlantis estuvo sumergido.

Entonces, todas las personas eran libres y él nadaba más allá del mundo en las aguas turbulentas de la isla de los perdidos sin grilletes de oro aprisionando sus tobillos.

Hunde el remo en el agua y el bote se aparta de la orilla con facilidad. Es capaz de escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, ansioso de lanzarse al agua y festejar la decisión que ha tomado, pero aún es demasiado pronto. Tiene que llegar primero al muro, tiene que guardar la fuerza necesaria para ello y cruzar a la libertad con el relicario que cuelga de su cuello, obsequio de su madre.

La ha visto por última vez al escabullirse del castillo, sentada en las escalinatas traseras que descienden a un tanque extenso en sus dominios, remojando sus pies y mirando a las estrellas. Melody dijo que esperaba ese día desde el momento en que lo vio tocar el mar por vez primera. _Eres libre, Haruka. Tienes la mezcla del espíritu de tu padre y el mío en tu interior, así que no te detengas._

Haruka aún siente el calor del último beso de su madre en la mejilla, cuando se inclinó a él para colocarle el dije en forma de coral que lleva un trozo de magia de Atlantis, la suficiente para que pueda conjurarla y abrir un espacio en la barrera que le permita salir de Auradon para siempre.

El otro obsequio es el bote, el cual su padre dejó para él en la costa del mar. Jim lo miró con orgullo, más del que nunca había hecho, y fue suficiente para que Haruka tuviera el último gramo de valentía que necesitaba. Su padre le dio un abrazo y dijo: _Si el futuro que deseas está adelante, sigue._

Y lo está, asegura el desertor cuando la barrera se alza finalmente a sólo metros de la barca. Todo en él tiembla, pero no hay temor, todo lo que existe es la emoción abrumadora de libertad que está al alcance de un salto al agua, su nado veloz y hermoso, y el colgante que abre al tocar el muro mágico.

_Déjame ir. Por favor, abre la barrera para mí y déjame ser libre._

Una luz resplandece debajo del agua y Haru se sumerge, nadando a través del círculo que se ha abierto para él y se cierra para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si sus padres se enteran, lo matarán.

Pero él se ha encargado de superarlos desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar, no se ha detenido desde entonces, así que no hay nada que temer. Lleva consigo el carisma engañoso de su madre, la tenacidad de su padre y la habilidad de sobrevivir en las peores circunstancias. Así es la isla de los perdidos; una lucha por la superviviencia.

Aunque Haru no entiende de eso. Él ha llegado por la noche como un tritón perdido, jugueteando con las olas del mar sin tener idea alguna sobre las propiedades del puerto que se dividen entre los grupos piratas de la isla. Lo halló atrapado en una de sus trampas, hubiese sido la mejor presa de su vida, pero entonces lo miró.

Fue como mirar el centro del océano.

Su vida siempre ha pertenecido al mar.

Sus padres no lo entenderán, lo sabe, así que mantiene el secreto. No es un alma caritativa que extiende la mano a quien ayuda necesita, en la isla de los perdidos cada quien cuida su propia espalda, podridos hasta la médula, sin embargo este chico no lo sabe y cuando le ha amenazado con poder destrozarlo de una mordida al ser hijo de princesa, Haru sólo dijo:

_Enséñame a encajar._

Rin Hook rió, ¡oh, nunca rió tanto en su vida! Mas el niño de Auradon se mantuvo serio.

_Quiero ser libre aquí._

Rin lo entendió. Quizá no era el sitio de la mejor economía, carecían de los modales de príncipes y princesas, no existían escuelas lo suficientemente decentes así que la mayoría sólo heredaba el negocio familiar; en la isla de los perdidos aún había aquellos viviendo bajo una nube de resentimiento al reino, mientras que otros simplemente aceptaron la vida que tenían. Una vida sin reglas. Una vida libre.

Rin pensó en su embarcación, en los duelos con otros grupos piratas, en cómo el viento del anochecer le pega al rostro y se envuelve de la brisa salvaje. No importa el brillo de Auradon al otro lado del mar, Rin es un pirata cuya vida se desvanecería en un terreno tan simple. Tal parece, Haru ha huido de eso, entonces acepta la petición.

Lo oculta en el camarote final de su barco y lo visita por las noches para llevar comida, explicarle las _no-reglas_ de la isla y en ocasiones, sólo acompañarlo.

No tiene amigos, pero Haruka comienza a sentirse algo cercano a ello aunque no conozca nada sobre el concepto de amistad.

Gracias a la presencia del sireno real, Rin cae en cuenta de que no conoce mucho sobre muchas cosas. La amistad, la magia o el amor. Haru le habla sobre ello, le permite observar el colgante de coral que abrió la barrera para él y le cuenta historias sobre la Atlántida con las que Melody le arropaba. La ciudad está perdida desde el fallecimiento de Tritón y en un susurro, Haru le cuenta su secreto:

_Huí para buscar el reino de mi bisabuelo._

Después, pide a cambio un secreto de Rin como pago del suyo. El hijo de villanos piensa en silencio, jugando con una manzana que llevó a Haru y que el chico rechazó para seguir alimentándose de la caballa en lata (para ser un niño de Auradon, no desprecia la pobre comida de la isla y a Rin le gusta eso); sin embargo, no le gusta que Haru traspase la coraza que ha creado para prevalecer entre los piratas y hacerse temer.

_Oí una historia sobre el amor. El beso de verdadero amor._

_Siempre funciona_ , Haru apenas sonríe, _todos en Auradon lo dicen._

_¿Y funciona?_

_Sí. Creo. Si lo encuentras._

Rin se mantiene en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Haru pregunta si su secreto tiene que ver con el beso del verdadero amor. Rin asiente.

_Quisiera encontrarlo, pero no podré hacerlo nunca._

_¿Por qué?_

_En la isla no sabemos lo que es el amor. Por eso somos villanos._

_Tú no lo eres._

Haru se recarga en el hombro del pirata y cierra los ojos como si no hubiese dicho las palabras más importantes que Rin ha escuchado en toda su vida. Ha crecido bajo las reglas de la maldad, sin realmente quererlo, pero nadie lo cuestiona ( _podrido hasta la médula_ ), el único sitio donde puede ser libre es el agua y Haru es tan similar a la marea que extrae de él la imagen emocional que Rin ha ocultado durante años. Frente a él, es transparente y no tiene miedo de serlo.

_Rin._

El susurro lo saca de sus pensamientos.

_¿Si, Haru?_

_Quiero nadar…_

Los azules ojos de Haruka se abren y mira dirección a la ventana, donde el calmo mar balancea el barco. Rin puede percibir la tristeza en la voz del chico, es una tristeza que lo alcanza y le produce una punzada en el corazón. Pronto tendrán que separarse, tendrá que decir adiós a la compañía del chico y volver a su rutina de hurto y pelea.

Una parte suya, aquella que se rige por la ley _si quieres algo, tómalo; si no puedes tomarlo, rómpelo_ , lo persuade de retener a Haru. No obstante, la tristeza ajena le pesa más de lo que le pesará su propia tristeza. Rin no lo sabe, porque no lo conoce, pero el amor se trata de sacrificio.

_Mañana, Haru. Lo prometo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Medusa lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. Su madre es astuta y engañosa, por supuesto que ha visto el cambio y ha indagado, encontrando el tesoro que Rin ha ocultado por semanas. Sus ojos brillan de codicia, armando un plan sobre pedir un rescate a Auradon en el que la vida del príncipe será pagada con joyas o un castillo. Su sonrisa da miedo, es tan ambiciosa como lo fue en el pasado y Rin tuvo que hacer toda clase de desagradables pedidos para llevar dinero a ella.

Su padre no es diferente. Tomará lo que haga falta tomar para salir de lo que él llama estanque, pero entonces Rin recuerda que es mejor que ellos, que ha pasado su vida superándolos paso a paso y, si bien se han encargado de encadenarlo apenas nació, no permitirá que aprisionen el corazón de Haru.

_Tienes que irte._

Haruka levanta la cabeza cuando la puerta del camarote se abre, su expresión de sorpresa cambia a la determinación cuando nota la seriedad en el semblante de Rin.

 _Sólo si vienes conmigo,_ responde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es una tormenta. Haru escucha la voz de Rin por encima del sonido de las olas, aunque no logra entender qué es lo que trata de decir. Se mantiene sujeto con fuerza a la gabardina empapada de Rin, por momentos sólo mira sobre el hombro para asegurarse que han dejado atrás la atemorizante embarcación de Garfio, pero sigue allí, casi sobre ellos y por primera vez realmente teme de los villanos.

Entonces, un relámpago los divide y caen al agua cuando el barco estalla hecho trizas. Haru no siente la cercanía de Rin, se hunde en el salvaje mar sin poder hacer nada para llegar a la superficie. No ha aprendido a nadar en aguas atroces, toda la magia en Auradon lo ha protegido, pero ahora es inútil porque en la isla no funciona la magia y Rin no está cerca. Todo es oscuridad hasta que su pecho resplandece a causa del colgante en su cuello.

Rin lo halla gracias a esa luz. Sus manos lo sostienen con fuerza y nada hacia él para salir del tormento. Respira profundo una vez que está fuera, pero la luz sigue allí, ahora no sólo ilumina el dije, sino que se expande debajo de ellos y marca un camino dorado en el interior del mar.

_Es Atlántida._

La sorpresa aparece en cada parte del rostro de Rin, pasando su mirada del brillo hacia el rostro emocionado de Haru y después mira metros atrás de ellos, donde la bandera pirata de Garfio se ondea bajo la tormenta.

 _No podremos_ , jadea asustado, su vista está fija en el barco prácticamente sobre ellos, en los piratas compañeros de su padre que pronto los atraparán, su cabeza se llena de los peores escenarios donde Medusa tendrá el poder sobre Haru y todo, absolutamente todo, será culpa suya.

Teme que perderá lo que más libre le ha hecho sentir. Algo similar parece suceder en la mente de Haru, pues sus manos se mueven para sostener las de Rin y aferrarse a él, la única esencia firme en el salvaje mar que los agita.

Rin no conoce nada del amor.

No sabe sobre los mitos que se cuentan en Auradon; la chica que cambió a la bestia en príncipe, la sirena que sacrificó su voz por el hombre que amaba, el beso que despertó a un reino entero del sueño eterno.

No sabe sobre el poder que un beso de verdadero amor conlleva, pero lo descubre cuando sus labios húmedos se impactan sobre los de Haru en una desesperada despedida. Haru se aferra a sus hombros, se balancean al compás de la tormenta y el halo dorado los rodea, tirando de ellos hacia el fondo del océano.

El aire no hace falta. El agua es el hogar al que ambos pertenecen y que sólo se abre para ellos porque estar juntos es la llave de su libertad. Mientras se sujetan uno al otro, son guiados por el camino dorado lejos de la tormenta y de los piratas, directo al reino hundido donde la única regla con la que reinarán será la libertad.

_Y el amor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este año quedé encantada con Descendientes y realmente tenía que hacer algo RinHaru en ese universo. Ugh, todo les queda perfecto.
> 
> Los padres de Haru son Melody (Sirenita 2) y Jim (El planeta del tesoro), mientras que los de Rin son el Capitán Garfio (Peter Pan) y Madame Medusa (Bernardo y Bianca).
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! Mañana volveremos al curso del drama principal.
> 
> Life&Love,
> 
> Ninablues.


	5. V. Competencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, hola!
> 
> El día de hoy tomé la opción Red: Shine

******V.** Competencia.

**.**

**.**

_Siento el destino en ti._

**.**

**.**

— ¿Pero qué… rayos fue eso? —Rin tiene la vista fija en el techo de su habitación mientras siente el calor aumentar en su rostro a medida que recuerda más fragmentos del sueño que ha tenido durante la noche anterior.

Aprieta la funda de la almohada a su lado entre sus dedos y tira de ésta para cubrirse la cara, ahogando allí un grito de vergüenza. La primera reacción de su mente es lanzar culpas; en Gou recaería la principal, por supuesto, es ella quien está encantada con las películas infantiles de _Descendientes_ porque _Oh, Dios, los bíceps de BooBoo Stewart son un patrimonio de la humanidad_ , y claro que lo sienta junto a ella a mirar los fantasiosos filmes.

Sin embargo, sabe que no es tan simple, que su inconsciente no ha decidido jugar con sus sueños sólo por una película y hacer de Haru el personaje principal de la historia no es sólo una coincidencia. El pulso acelerado de su corazón reafirma la sospecha a la que teme, enfrentándolo al único culpable de que sus emociones se desborden de forma tan cursi y descontrolada. _Haru._

Pero Haru realmente no tiene la culpa de que sus ojos azules como el océano lo hayan paralizado la primera vez que lo vio, no es responsable de que su expresión inalterable active la travesura en Rin en busca de un cambio (una sonrisa) que él desea provocar, Haru no ha hecho absolutamente nada más que ser él mismo; sincero, de gustos peculiares en la comida, sonrisas ocultas y rivalidad que lo arrastra consigo en busca de más; también es amable, pero tímido, escondiendo dentro todo el amor que no expresa con facilidad a sus amistades. Es único. Uno en un millón. Sobre todo, no es culpa suya que Rin haya sido tan fácil para caer por él.

Y es jodidamente frustrante.

Rin reprime otro gruñido de hastío contra la almohada y la lanza hacia el tocador al incorporarse en la cama, haciendo un pequeño desastre cuando algunas cosas en el mueble caen. Su respiración es fuerte y rápida, casi puede compararlo a la respiración sofocada que tiene después de un duro entrenamiento, en ese tipo de días donde se siente insuficiente para alcanzar su sueño.

Haru lo hace sentir libre como el agua, pero también lo altera de la forma en que sólo el agua ha podido hacerlo.

— Te irás a Australia y podrás terminar con esto —masculla para sí mismo, deseando que decirlo en alto quite el dolor a la despedida de la mentira que ambos crearon, pero no es así, duele de igual forma y entonces llega la tristeza.

¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Plantarse sobre Haru y decir: _sé que acordamos que esto sólo sería una farsa, pero quiero que sea real_ , esperando que él acepte? Haru no lo necesita, ha creado una pacífica vida de marea calma que tal vez no quiera alterar con la tormenta de Rin irrumpiendo en todos los aspectos.

Un par de toques a la puerta lo alertan y ésta se abre sin esperar un permiso. Rin se esfuerza en cambiar su expresión al saber de inmediato de quién se trata; Gou nunca toca, su madre siempre espera el permiso, pero sólo una persona está entre ésas dos costumbres.

— Sousuke —dice a modo de saludo, pero la mirada de su amigo se detiene en los objetos tirados. Yamazaki enarca las cejas y el semblante serio que Rin quiso mantener se desvanece al segundo siguiente. — Una pesadilla —se apresura a aclarar.

— ¿Una pesadilla donde tu tocador trató de comerte y por eso lo atacaste? Claro —Sousuke no le cree, así que decide desviar la mirada y salir de la cama dirección al baño. — Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

— ¿Algún día hablarás los temas importantes cuando tenga algo en el estómago? —Rin se coloca en el umbral de la puerta del baño, cepillando sus dientes, mas la sonrisa divertida que espera en su mejor amigo no aparece, así que se apresura a terminar con el aseo y vuelve a la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras observa a Sousuke acomodar las cosas del tocador.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste de Nanase? —Sousuke lo mira desde el espejo, sin enfrentarlo realmente, y es por ello que Rin es capaz de ver la forma en que su máscara cae con rapidez ante la repentina pregunta, sus labios tiemblan por un instante y la seriedad de su mejor amigo aumenta; Rin sabe que está perdido. — O mejor dicho, —continúa—, ¿por qué estás mintiendo?

Matsuoka trata de hallar una salida, aun si claramente no queda ninguna. Agacha la cabeza a la par que un suspiro derrotado escapa de sus labios. Se culpa por haber sido tan ingenuo de poder ocultar algo a Sousuke.

— No fue mi idea…—comienza— Estaba-, mh, buscando algo con qué distraerme una noche y entonces él me contactó en la aplicación. Hablamos por un momento hasta que dijo que necesitaba una cita falsa para la reunión con sus amigos.

— Pero parece que ya no es falso. No para ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Rin suelta un suspiro aún más largo, convirtiéndolo en un quejido y se lanza de espaldas en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmura, esforzándose en retener el lloriqueo que amenaza con escapar de él.

Por suerte, éste nunca llega porque la almohada que minutos antes arrojó, vuela hasta su estómago con fuerza y se queja de inmediato. Se descubre la cara para mirar a Sousuke con rencor, pero poco parece afectar al chico, pues se detiene frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Rin separa los labios dispuesto a replicar. — ¿Por qué no sólo le pides una cita real?

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Haru no querría.

— Ni siquiera le has preguntado.

— Porque ni siquiera le gusto —insiste, flexionando las piernas y acercándolas hacia su pecho para recargarse en ellas— También me iré pronto. Necesito concentrarme en clasificar en el torneo mundial —aumenta la fuerza del abrazo propio, luciendo casi vulnerable.

— Suerte concentrándote en el entrenamiento con tu cabeza llena de arrepentimiento —Sousuke aún es firme en sus palabras, mas Rin es capaz de notar que se envuelven en un tono de cariño que ha usado con él por años. Se sienta a su lado en la cama, apoyando los hombros sobre las piernas— _Me sorprendió cuando Haru dijo que salía con alguien, pero lo entendí al verlos juntos. Es como ver a Haru-chan en el agua_ —Rin frunce el ceño ante esas palabras y da a su amiga una mirada similar a la que tendría de ver que ha crecido otra cabeza en el cuerpo de Sousuke, pero él no se altera ante la confusión de Matsuoka, sino que sólo se gira a mirarlo y le dedica una tenue sonrisa— Palabras de Makoto después de que compartiera mis dudas sobre ustedes. Me di cuenta que es cierto —Sousuke inclina la cabeza a un lado, aun mirándolo— Cuando estás con Haru, emanas la misma energía que tienes en el agua.

Rin quisiera no entenderlo, hacerse el loco y saltar fuera de la cama afirmando que lo que sale de la boca de Sousuke son tonterías, pero entonces recuerda el cursi sueño y los momentos de Navidad en su casa vuelven a Rin; la facilidad con la que sus secretos salen en compañía de Haru, su emoción similar a la de un niño deseando ser visto por él, incitando una sonrisa o cualquier emoción, como si Haru fuera el agua que enfrenta cada día y no quiere dejar ir por más pesado que el reto parezca. Allí es libre.

— Tsk, Sousuke, —susurra—, ¿cuándo te volviste tan romántico?

— Cierra la boca, Rin. Te beberás tus lágrimas.

— ¡No estoy llorando!

Rin toma la almohada para atacarlo repetidas veces en el rostro, Sousuke apenas levanta los brazos para protegerse de la rabieta infantil de su mejor amigo, mas antes de poder arrebatarle la almohada para golpearlo de regreso, la puerta de la habitación se abre de pronto sin ningún toque previo y Gou cruza los brazos.

— ¿Piensan bajar a desayunar en algún momento o harán que mamá y yo muramos de hambre esperando por ustedes? —Rin se endereza al instante, al igual que Sousuke.

— Iremos pronto, Kou —Sousuke es quien habla primero, aunque Gou desvía la mirada como si él no estuviera allí; Rin enarca una ceja y se gira a mirar a su amigo con curiosidad. Hay algo en el ambiente que se siente ligeramente distinto, pero no puede adivinar qué, así que sólo agita la cabeza para deshacerse de la incómoda sensación.

— Bien —dice ella finalmente y cierra la puerta al irse.

Sousuke mantiene su mirada en el sitio donde ha estado la chica, Rin piensa una vez más que definitivamente hay algo que se está perdiendo allí, pero al no saber qué decide ignorarlo por el momento. De cualquier forma, Sousuke se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir para decir:

— Sé valiente, Rin. Tener arrepentimientos no es una forma agradable de vivir.

****.** **

****.** **

****.** **

Rin envía un mensaje cuando el desayuno termina.

 ****_Rin:_ ** ** _Haru!!!_

 ****_Rin:_ ** ** _¡Nademos juntos hoy!_

Observa el teléfono fijamente mientras lava los trastes a espera de una respuesta. Si Gou siguiera en casa, sería mucho más sencillo ignorar que posiblemente está siendo ignorado (o tal vez no, tal vez Haru sólo está ocupado), pero su hermana ha salido de casa porque verá a Makoto y Sousuke se ha ofrecido a acompañarla a la estación. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con esos dos, pero Rin no puede culparlo; Gou es adorable y Makoto –para su mala suerte de hermano celoso– es casi literalmente el mejor chico en la tierra.

— Aunque me hubiera venido bien un poco de apoyo emocional…—se queja por lo bajo, terminando de acomodar la vajilla.

Pasea la mirada por el resto de la cocina buscando algo más para limpiar, pero finalmente su celular vibra y prácticamente se lanza sobre el aparato desbloqueándolo con impaciencia.

 ****_Haru:_ ** ** _Okay. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

 ****_Rin:_ ** ** _La estación donde nos vimos por primera vez. ¿Te parece bien?_

Ni siquiera se avergüenza por la rapidez en que responde.

 ****_Haru:_ ** ** _Bien. Prepárate para perder._

Matsuoka ríe. ¿Cuándo fue que reír se volvió tan sencillo?

 ****_Rin:_ ** ** _¡Eres tan gracioso, Haru! Me alegra, te hará falta humor cuando pierdas._

El siguiente mensaje que recibe es un sticker de delfín en el agua; tiene una expresión seria caricaturizada y agita una aleta a modo de despedida. Rin se queda viéndolo por lo que parecen horas.

Es la primera vez que Haru usa algo de ese tipo en una conversación y es ridículamente adorable.

****.** **

****.** **

****.** **

No hay necesidad de mantener una mentira cuando están solos. No existen las miradas atentas que los siguen ni las insistentes preguntas sobre “su historia”, nadie crea mentiras ni tienen por qué repasar las notas que se han hecho uno a otro sobre los pequeños trozos de mentiras que han inventado; aunque, es curioso cómo las mentiras comienzan a ser parte de la realidad.

_Nos conocimos en una competencia. ** **Le pedí su número.**** Era molesto al inicio, pero comencé a acostumbrarme. ****Nuestra primera cita fue en una alberca. Competimos y fuimos a comer****. Él fue un sin vergüenza. ****Y él era demasiado fácil de molestar.**** Lloró porque perdió. ****¡No lloré!****_

Rin trata de controlar el nerviosismo que se arremolina en su estómago enfocándose en hacer los estiramientos necesarios para la carrera. También, trata de no mirar en dirección a Haru porque, si bien es consciente de que el otro chico es deportista, no está preparado para mirarlo en bañador y mantener quieta su mente. Así que no lo mira, aún si siente el intenso azul sobre él, Rin sólo sigue su camino hasta la base.

Siente a Haru colocarse a un lado suyo.

— ¿Listo para ver un paisaje que nunca antes has visto? —Rin se coloca los goggles y tira de la cinta posterior que impacta contra su nuca, asegurando los protectores.

Haru lo mira de reojo, el reto es fácilmente detectable en su casi siempre indiferente expresión y Rin se pregunta si acaso también desea mostrarle algo.

Sin embargo, no lo pregunta, ésa es una respuesta que quiere encontrar en el agua; así que la cuenta de tres inicia y ambos se lanzan al interior de la alberca.

Brillante. Eso es lo primero que Rin observa en el profundo azul. Haru está radiante, un brillo que crece ante cada fuerte golpe e ilumina el camino, no avanza en el agua, sino que el agua lo lleva hacia el frente como si fuera una esencia viva responsable de la creación de aquella criatura que brilla y lo deja detrás. Rin se queda sin aliento. Tiembla. El agua a su alrededor tiembla como sus emociones y no tiene control de nada. Haru es elegante en sus movimientos y feroz en su patada, cuando da la vuelta, la distancia es mayor y Rin pierde el corazón. Su corazón escapa y huye hacia el fulgor de su competencia.

Haruka le roba el corazón.

Lo que antes ha sido sólo una sospecha se convierte ahora en una verdad. No hay forma de escapar. Rin sólo puede admirar y desear. Haru es un ave libre que danza en el agua como si perteneciera a ella, entonces Rin aumenta su fuerza porque un nuevo deseo le quema hasta el interior e incendia todo a su alrededor cuando iguala la distancia entre ambos, un fuego que reta a Haru una vez que le supera por segundos y Rin sólo puede pensar: _sígueme, Haru, quédate conmigo y sígueme._

Quiere nadar con él toda su vida. Quiere mirar más de su resplandor. Quiere ser parte de las motivaciones de Haru para atraerlo hacia la meta. Quiere retarlo, acompañarlo y amarlo.

Pensar en amor parece ridículo debido al tiempo en que lo ha conocido, y puede que aún no lo ame, pero Rin sabe que lo hará. Cuando ambos tocan la meta y buscan el aire en una bocanada agitada, Rin sabe que amará a éste chico el resto de los días (y carreras) que le quedan por delante. En cuanto se retira los goggles y se encuentra directamente con los azules ojos de Haru, agitados como el agua en la que han competido, lo sabe. Siente el destino en él.

Siente todo. Siente como sólo el agua le ha hecho sentir.

— Ven conmigo al mundo, Haru —dice de pronto y sonríe como un niño.


	6. VI. Vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buen día, tarde o noche!
> 
> La base de hoy es la opción Blue: Evolución. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**VI.** Vulnerable.

_**.** _

_**.** _

No ha dejado de pensar en el calor. Es imposible cuando aún lo siente quemando cada extremidad de su cuerpo y revolucionando su interior a pesar de los días que han pasado. La experiencia se reproduce en forma de flashes, recuerda el agua resbalando de su cuerpo al nadar y el camino libre (solitario) que siempre ha recorrido, pero sumado a eso, también está la calidez que sacudió el agua al compartir el carril, el fuego que se incendió en la profundidad y la causa de éste.

Rin quemaba bajo el agua, justo como el sol calienta el océano y pinta el mar de tonos naranjas o rojizos. Haru también recuerda la falta de aliento, el temblor de sus extremidades y el asombro cuando fue superado; el fuego dio contra su rostro y viajó hasta su corazón golpeándolo con la emoción de la competencia.

Haru no nada para satisfacer a nadie más que su propia libertad. Pero en ese momento, realmente deseó ganar (deseó seguir a Rin).

En ese momento encontró algo que no había tenido en el último par de años: pasión, verdadera pasión.

_Ven conmigo al mundo, Haru._

Las personas a su alrededor aún hablan de sueños. Makoto está decidido a ser un entrenador, Gou formará un camino en la psicología deportiva, el interés de Nagisa sobre crear algún día una escuela de natación cada día cobra más fuerza y, si bien Rei no les ha contado sobre su nuevo sueño, ha prometido que pronto lo hará. Todo el mundo avanza una vez más y Haru se siente paralizado en el fondo del agua, hundiéndose en una vida sin ambiciones ni pasión.

Ama el agua, quiere ser libre en ella sin preocuparse por tiempos ni medallas, sin ovaciones ni personas que lo llaman genio, pero ¿qué tan libre puede ser si el resto avanza y él se mantiene en el mismo carril? ¿Dónde está la libertad si no es capaz de soñar como el resto de las personas lo hacen?

— _Tener un sueño no es requisito para ser feliz_ —repite en un susurro las palabras que Rin dijo la primera vez que se conocieron, hundiéndose después hasta los labios en la bañera del apartamento.

Cierra los ojos y piensa de nuevo en el calor. Sólo que esta vez, también recuerda el cambio en el agua cuando la emoción lo impulsó hasta la meta, siente aún la forma en que sus brazos se sintieron como alas y voló sobre el agua directo al calor del sol. _Pasión._ Rin lo contagió de pasión y sacudió el tranquilo y solitario carril que por años recorrió.

El sueño está allí ahora, justo frente a él, lo ha rozado con los dedos y es justo lo que desea hacer. Quiere volver a sentir la competencia sacudirlo de emoción, quiere el agua que lo envuelve sucumba ante emociones nuevas, quiere ver más del paisaje que Rin le ha mostrado y, sobre todo, quiere a Rin. Quiere su calor y su pasión, su presencia acompañándolo mientras nadan para el mundo y rompen récords de tiempo.

No obstante, el sueño también asusta.

Le preocupa no poseer la suficiente pasión para manejar un sueño tan grande.

Han pasado tres días desde entonces. Ha ignorado los mensajes y las llamadas de Rin deliberadamente, hasta que el chico simplemente dejó de insistir (o quizá el silencio de esa mañana se deba a que Haru decidió no cargar más la batería de su teléfono). Está asustado de lo sensibles que se han vuelto sus emociones, fácilmente alterables y cambiantes en lugar de mantenerse en la marea calma que siempre tuvo.

Rin es una revolución en sus sentimientos y en su futuro. Ha vuelto a Haru vulnerable, temeroso de perder su libertad si acepta que ha hallado un sueño, si reconoce –también– que ha perdido su corazón en el calor abrasador de Matsuoka.

— Haru-chan, ¿estás allí? —escucha la voz de Makoto como un eco debido a que está semi-sumergido en el agua, pero su amigo realmente no necesita de un permiso para entrar, así que abre la puerta del baño y la cierra una vez dentro. — Tu teléfono está apagado. ¿Olvidaste que hoy comerías con Gou y conmigo?

Haru eleva el rostro para salir del agua y mira hacia Makoto; aun si su expresión parece impasible, sus labios curvan en una tenue mueca de disculpa.

— Imaginé que lo habías olvidado —Makoto sonríe con amabilidad, siempre lo hace y aunque hay veces que Haru se siente culpable de aprovecharse de ello, sabe que a Makoto no le importa. — ¿Qué sucedió? —la mueca aumenta en los labios de Haru y acerca sus rodillas contra el pecho. — ¿Pasó algo con…Rin?

Nanase frunce el ceño, mas ésa es suficiente respuesta para que Makoto sepa que ha dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, no insiste inmediatamente, sino que se acerca hasta un lado de la bañera y se sienta con la espalda recargada a un costado, sin mirar directamente a Haru.

— Rin fue una mentira —susurra y Makoto da un respingo, girando el rostro al instante para mirarlo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Mentira?

— Lo hallé en una aplicación de citas que Nagisa me recomendó y le sugerí fingir que era mi cita —explica, su rostro apoyado sobre sus rodillas mientras mantiene la vista fija en el agua. — Pero entonces descubrimos que es hermano de Kou, así que llevamos la mentira más lejos.

El silencio llega después de la explicación. Haru cree que estará bien si Makoto se enfada, aunque rara vez lo hace (especialmente con él), lo que importa en ese instante es que finalmente ha confesado y la punzada de culpa por mentirle a su mejor amigo se disipa. Pero la tristeza de apartarse de Rin se mantiene.

— Nunca lo hubiese imaginado —admite Makoto después de un par de minutos— Sousuke compartió conmigo sus sospechas de que pudieran mentirnos y no llevaran una relación tan unida como mostraron, pero…—Tachibana sonríe apenas, mirándolo de nuevo—, tenías una mirada que no había visto nunca al estar a su lado. Lo más parecido a ello era verte en el agua y, bueno, lo entendí.

Haru levanta la cabeza, el agarre sobre sus piernas flaquea y su atención está totalmente fija en Makoto.

— ¿Qué entendiste?

— Haru, nunca te vi tan libre en compañía de alguien —Makoto es honesto al decirlo, la seriedad en su semblante es fácil de leer, mezclada con una capa de cariño con la que siempre mira a Nanase. — Entendí que finalmente habías encontrado alguien que siguiera tu ritmo.

Haru siente que quiere llorar, pero realmente no es eso. Él no llora con facilidad, ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que lo hizo, mas en ese momento se siente tan transparente y pequeño que no sabe qué otra reacción puede tener ante las palabras de su amigo que confirman las sospechas que le atormentan.

Rin le gusta, sabe que le gusta, sin embargo, después de la carrera es más que sólo eso. Rin lo ha impulsado al frente como nadie jamás hizo, lo ha llevado consigo hasta la meta y le ha invitado a dominar juntos el mundo, pero Rin volverá a Australia y Haru estará solo porque todo lo que conoce sobre el amor es la soledad y la distancia, justo como sus padres le enseñaron aun si no era su intención.

No obstante, las palabras de Makoto se repiten en su cabeza (nunca te vi tan libre con alguien) y considera la posibilidad, pequeña y absolutamente loca, de aceptar que la marea tranquila de su vida se alborote con la tormenta cálida que Rin ha traído a él.

Pero entonces recuerda que le ha ignorado desde la carrera en la alberca. Recuerda que no es una persona fácil de tratar. Recuerda que es difícil de amar.

— ¿Qué sucede si él no me quiere? —habla finalmente.

— ¿Él te ha dicho que no te quiere?

— No…

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Haru frunce el ceño, pues el cuestionamiento de Makoto pareces lógico— No debes suponer las cosas, Haru-chan. Debes decirle lo que sientes.

Haru aumenta la tensión en su entrecejo, el orgullo se alza en él negándose a aceptarlo, pero realmente no tiene otra salida aparte de ésa y suelta un suspiro de resignación, el calor apoderándose una vez más de él ante el recuerdo del paisaje que resulta imposible de olvidar.

— He salido con Kou durante dos años, —dice Makoto de la nada, atrayendo a Haru del interior de sus pensamientos—, solía creer que no existiría otra persona a quien pudiera querer tanto como ella. Pero entonces conocí a este chico…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —espeta Haru al instante, pero Makoto mantiene su tono tranquilo.

— Esta persona ha superado exitosamente una lesión y Serizawa-san se encargó de programar un tratamiento de rehabilitación. Como ya sabes, he estado aprendiendo de él, así que me puso a cargo de este chico.

Haru se siente nervioso, no le agrada el rumbo de la historia y mucho menos la sospecha que crece en su pecho. Él confía en su amigo, sabe que no existe en el mundo persona más leal que Makoto Tachibana, y considerar la posibilidad de que haya hecho algo que pudo herir a Kou le deja una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

— Es una persona asombrosa, Haru. Amable, honesto y se esfuerza —cuando Makoto mira en dirección a su amigo, Haru le observa con reserva, pero a la espera de que continúe, así que Makoto lo hace: — Una vez, Kou fue a visitarme después del entrenamiento y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que ella conocía a este chico.

— Yamazaki —masculla Haru.

— Así es, Sousuke —confirma—. Al inicio fue extraño, y a pesar de no haber hecho nada que pudiese considerarse inapropiado, me sentí avergonzado. Me gustaba este chico, pero era sólo eso, así que creí que lo superaría.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Makoto suelta una risa suave.

— No —admite. — Especialmente porque comenzamos a salir después del entrenamiento. Kou insistía en comidas o en paseos y era divertido. Comencé a sentirme como si volviera a enamorarme. Y entonces noté que Kou lucía la expresión que tuvo en el tiempo que empezamos a salir.

Haru está por decir que no entiende el punto de todo eso, es confuso y le preocupa, pero se obliga a sí mismo a confiar en Makoto, así que se mantiene callado esperando que su amigo prosiga.

— Lo hablamos. Tenemos esta regla sobre siempre hablar lo que nos preocupa —Haru asiente, conociendo la existencia de dicha regla en la relación de sus amigos—. Descubrimos que ambos nos sentimos atraídos por Sousuke. Él fue una especie de primer amor para ella, ¿sabes? Mejor amigo de su hermano, era sencillo que se enamorara. Y yo-, bueno, yo simplemente me dejé llevar porque estar a su lado es cómodo y cálido.

Makoto sonríe, es un gesto suave, mas Haru es capaz de reconocer la felicidad que destella en esa ligera curva de labios.

— Me gustan estas dos personas, Haru-chan. Me gustan demasiado. Y aunque Sousuke se negó en un inicio cuando Kou y yo nos declaramos, nos visitó hace tres días para aceptar que también le gustamos…—de pronto, Makoto detiene sus palabras y voltea su mirada hacia Haru. No hay felicidad ni emoción, sino un pequeño temblor en él—. ¿Crees que es raro?

Nanase piensa que sí, pero eso no significa que sea malo. Las cosas extrañas simplemente son diferentes, aun si la sociedad no lo entiende. Y bien, Haru puede tampoco entender cómo es que alguien es capaz de querer dos personas a la vez cuando él apenas logra lidiar con su propio corazón gustando de un solo chico, pero no hace falta entenderlo. Makoto no lo ha entendido en toda su vida, mas siempre lo ha aceptado.

— Creo que es libre —dice finalmente, lo que antes fue una expresión seria se convierte en un gesto amable que consuela la preocupación de Makoto—. Creo que si existen corazones tan grandes para amar dos personas a la vez, definitivamente son tu corazón y el de Kou.

La sonrisa de Makoto ahora es radiante.

— Y si eso te hace feliz…—agrega Haru.

— Me hace feliz —interrumpe Makoto al instante—. Me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias, Haru-chan! —el abrazo le sorprende, el agua de la bañera se tambalea y desborda, pero Makoto no presta atención a ello porque está ocupado en el abrazo.

Haru sólo suspira y corresponde a su manera reservada por unos segundos, después Makoto lo toma por los hombros y lo aparta. Su mirada es determinada, tiene los ojos llorosos, pero apenas logra notarlos porque la decisión en el semblante de su amigo elimina cualquier señal de llanto.

— Sentirte vulnerable puede ser aterrador —dice entonces, ahora Haru sabe que habla por la experiencia propio—, pero abrir tu corazón no te hace débil. Y no te quita libertad —afirma.

Haru vuelve a sentir el recuerdo de la carrera quemarle.

— Sea lo que hagas, te apoyaré —Makoto lo suelta, levantándose del suelo. Sacude el agua de su ropa aun si eso no la quitará y vuelve a mirarlo—. Aunque preferiría que hicieras lo que te hará feliz, Haru-chan —dice como final del tema, tras eso da la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del baño— ¡Adiós! Tengo que encontrarme con mi novia y mi novio —ríe tras decirlo.

Haru siente sus labios curvarse de verlo marchar con esa felicidad.

Recuerda que él ha experimentado ese tipo de emoción en cada mensaje o llamada de Rin. Recuerda lo sencillo que Matsuoka mueve sus emociones. Recuerda, sobre todo, que si algo fuera fácil, entonces no valdría la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera llamada es desviada.

La segunda no es atendida.

La tercera vuelve a desviarse.

En la cuarta, Haru espera que Rin sea lo suficientemente bueno para atender y resulta que lo es. La llamada es tomada y al otro lado de la línea sólo hay un gruñido apenas entendible.

**_¿Qué quieres?_ **

Haru duda, pero inmediatamente se deshace de esa cobardía.

_Quiero hablar contigo._

**_Estás hablando._ **

No está preparado para el sarcasmo de Rin, en especial porque logra molestarle y por un instante está por responder en el mismo tono. Sin embargo, recuerda que él mismo ha desencadenado esa situación, así que cuanta hasta tres (lo hace rápido) y responde:

_Quiero explicar por qué te he ignorado._

**_¡Ah! Entonces sí que me estabas ignorando. ¿Sabes, Nanase?_ **

Haru trata de ignorar el malestar que le produce la formalidad de su apellido en boca de Rin.

**_Estoy harto. Creí que eras distinto, pero no, no lo eres. Hiciste exactamente lo mismo que me han hecho en el pasado: tomaste lo que necesitabas de mí y te largaste. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de despedirte._ **

_Rin-_

**_No, basta. No quiero escucharte._ **

Rin corta la llamada. Haru siente la desesperación bombear su corazón con más fuerza, casi lo siente en su garganta cuando marca una y otra vez, no se rinde e incluso piensa en ir al hogar Matsuoka si es necesario, pero cuando está en busca de su abrigo con otra llamada pendiente en el teléfono, ésta vuelve a ser aceptada.

**_¡Te dije que-!_ **

_¡TE QUIERO!_

Haru cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho al instante, el pánico colora su rostro y la opción de lanzarse por la ventana llega a pasar por su mente.

_Es decir, no te quiero-, ¿no aún? No te asustes. Me refería a que quiero conocerte, Rin. Quiero seguir a tu lado. Quiero…_

Una pausa.

_Quiero tener una oportunidad._

El silencio comienza a sofocar a Haru, es desesperante y los latidos de su corazón están enloqueciendo su audición que trata de concentrarse en la respiración de Rin al otro lado del teléfono para asegurarse de que no se irá.

_La vista que tuve durante la carrera es una vista que quiero seguir viendo. Quiero ir al mundo, Rin. Tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta de esto._

**_¿De verdad?_ **

Rin finalmente habla y Haru libera todo el aire de sus pulmones sin avergonzarse de ello, no tiene tiempo para avergonzarse de nada de lo que ha dicho.

_De verdad. Tengo un sueño._

Asevera con firmeza, deseando que su tono transmita a Rin la determinación y verdad de esas palabras.

**_Haru… me iré a Australia esta noche._ **

_¡¿Tan pronto!?_

**_Debo volver en año nuevo._ **

_Oh._

**_Sí, “oh”._ **

_Está bien._

**_¿Qué?_ **

_Dije que está bien. Te esperaré._

**_… ¿Hablas en serio?_ **

_Hablo en serio, Rin._

**_Volveré en primavera._ **

_Te veré en primavera._

**_¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?_ **

_Conocernos. Esta vez quiero que lo nuestro sea real._

**_Wow._ **

_¿Qué?_

**_Eres romántico._ **

_… Espero que tu avión se caiga._

Haru cuelga la llamada con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, mientras Rin vuelve a reír a carcajadas como no ha hecho en tres días.


	7. VII. Primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día de hoy tomé la opción Red: Cherry Blossoms.

**VII.** Primavera.

**.**

**.**

**_Rin:_ ** _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, HARU!!!_

**_Rin:_ ** _Más te vale haber sonreído al ver esto._

**_Rin:_ ** _Lo hiciste? Envía una foto!!_

**_Rin:_ ** _Haru, Haru, HARUUUU_

**_Haru:_ ** _¿Bebiste?_

**_Rin:_ ** _HARU!_

**_Rin:_ ** _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._

**_Haru:_ ** _Feliz año nuevo._

**_Rin:_ ** _QUÉ ES ESO? Dame una sonrisa!!!_

**_Haru:_ ** _No me tomaré una foto._

**_Rin:_ ** _Por favor. Por favor._

**_*Rin ha enviado una foto*_ **

Matsuoka sonríe a la cámara y levanta dos dedos en signo de paz, sus mejillas están coloradas a causa del alcohol y la imagen se ve ligeramente agitada; detrás, Haru logra ver las espaldas de personas en el festejo al que Rin ha ido.

**_Rin:_ ** _Tu turno._

**_Haru:_ ** _No._

**_Rin:_ ** _HARUUUU._

**_Rin:_ ** _Haru, esto es serio._

**_Haru:_ ** _Cuando envías varios mensajes a la vez, tu nombre casi parece ser RinRin._

**_Rin:_ ** _HARU! La foto!!_

**_Haru:_ ** _No quiero, RinRin._

**_Rin:_ ** _No. NO TE ATREVAS._

Haru hace caso omiso a los mensajes de reclamo que llegan seguidos de ése, viaja a su lista de contactos y edita el nombre de Rin. Al hacerlo, envía una captura de pantalla como prueba de que el apodo es oficial.

**_Rin:_ ** _HARU!! Es un horrible apodo!!_

**_Haru:_ ** _Te queda bien._

**_Rin:_ ** _No es verdad!_

**_Rin:_ ** _BIEN, si eso quieres, lo acepto, pero envía una foto_

**_Haru:_ ** _No quiero._

**_Rin:_ ** _ERES MALVADO._

El chico en Australia agrega caritas llorando y corazones rotos, Haru entrecierra un poco los ojos ante la carga de color que no está acostumbrado a ver. Nunca ha usado emojis, aunque también se debe a que nunca tuvo la necesidad de mantener conversaciones por teléfono. Durante la preparatoria, rara vez recordaba que tenía un aparato así.

**_Rin:_ ** _PorfavorPorfavorPorfavor._

**_Haru:_ ** _No._

**_Rin:_ ** _HARU._

Haru ríe. Es una risa suave y discreta como lo son todas sus acciones en la tierra, también es sincera, natural, se encoge en el sofá del apartamento de Makoto y observa a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no ha sido descubierto en el acto.

El resto de los chicos están ocupados en su propio mundo; Rei tiene la vista fija en su juego de cartas, Nagisa se inclina sobre él susurrándole instrucciones para ganar, mientras Asahi y Kisumi están en las dos posiciones sobrantes de la mesa de centro quejándose que no es justo recibir ayuda; Makoto está fuera en el balcón en una video llamada con Gou y Sousuke, quienes están pasando la noche festiva con Miyako Matsuoka. Haru se siente seguro de ser ignorado, así que desliza su dedo hacia la opción de la cámara y levanta los brazos en busca de un buen ángulo.

— ¡Haru-chan, toma una conmigo! —por supuesto que nada escapa de la atención de Nagisa, pues llega hasta el sofá y rodea a Haru por los hombros; toma el teléfono ajeno y dispara el flash.

— ¡Ow, yo también quiero una foto con Haru! —Kisumi arroja sus cartas al centro y corre al otro lado de Nanase. — Haru, di _Kiss me_ —se burla usando el juego de palabras que su nombre tiene en el idioma inglés, pero Haru sólo frunce el ceño en esa foto.

Una tercera llega cuando Asahi y Rei se unen. Kisumi vuelve a hacer el chiste, esta vez envuelto en un tono de claro coqueteo cuando mira a Asahi; él se sonroja, pero lo oculta al instante lo que provoca más burla por parte de su novio. En la cuarto foto se apartan para ir a la cocina (Haru está seguro que no van sólo por una bebida), pero no dice nada porque Makoto vuelve a la sala y al ver a su equipo de relevos reunido para una foto, corre hasta ellos.

Nagisa se muestra feliz, en especial porque Haru es quien ha tenido la iniciativa de tomarse una foto, Rei abraza a su novio por los hombros y sonríe con viveza; Makoto inclina un poco la cabeza y hace una señal de paz; Haru sólo mira a la cámara con una tenue sonrisa apenas detectable en sus labios. Después de eso, todos vuelven a dividirse a la par que Asahi y Kisumi están de vuelta (nadie pasa por desapercibido que el cabello del basquetbolista está revuelto).

Haru vuelve a su tranquilidad y abre la bandeja de mensajes.

Rin sólo ha enviado stickers tristes y más corazones rotos.

**_*Haru ha enviado cuatro fotos*_ **

**_Haru:_ ** _No me gustan las fotos solo._

**_Rin:_ ** _No te preocupes, son perfectas._

**_Rin:_ ** _Cuando vuelva en primavera, nos tomaremos muchas juntos._

**_Haru:_ ** _Eso me gustaría._

**_Haru:_ ** _Ve a divertirte._

Rin envía un sticker de tiburón con la sonrisa más alegre que Haru haya visto en una caricatura. Sonríe y bloquea el teléfono.

Pasa el resto de la noche deseando que la primavera llegue pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cerezos anuncian el apogeo de la primavera en Japón cuando el avión aterriza.

La emoción que se ha acumulado en Rin desde la tarde que recibió la llamada de Haru para declarar sus recientes sentimientos sigue presente, incluso ha aumentado durante los meses que ha estado lejos y cree con certeza que dicha emoción sólo seguirá creciendo en el camino que les queda por delante.

Tal pensamiento le provoca una sonrisa al llegar a la zona de equipaje. Durante la espera se dedica a encender su teléfono, el cual vibra de inmediato con mensajes de su madre, Gou y Sousuke, a quienes anuncia que ha arribado (no hace falta realmente, sabe que su madre y su hermana ya esperan por él en el aeropuerto). Revisa la bandeja de Haru por un momento con la intención de escribir, pero entonces su maleta aparece en la banda mecánica y guarda el teléfono para tomarla.

La arrastra consigo hacia el sitio donde las mujeres Matsuoka esperan por él, recibiéndolo con abrazos efusivos y besos en las mejillas que le producen sonrojos involuntarios y ligeras lágrimas de emoción.

Cuando respira el aire de su país, Rin cierra los ojos por un segundo y piensa:

_Haru, he vuelto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruka Nanase cree que está bien ser solitario, pues eso no significa que está solo. Makoto ha sido su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria, se ha apoyado en su lealtad y amabilidad múltiples veces, en ocasiones ha huido de sus cuidados porque le frustra que le vea como alguien débil o que no puede arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero al final siempre le hace sentir acompañado.

Así es como la amistad de Rei y Nagisa se siente también; le gusta el entusiasmo que cada uno tiene a su manera, la habilidad de Rei para encontrar lo hermoso en las situaciones diarias de la vida y el talento de Nagisa para contagiar su entusiasmo. El recuerdo del relevo preparatoriano que compartió con ellos es aún uno de los recuerdos más queridos que tiene.

Con el tiempo, su círculo de amistades se expandió considerablemente aun si le costó aceptarlas. Kisumi no es realmente tan molesto, a veces siente que disfruta de sus bromas, y Asahi inspira confianza en toda persona que le conoce.

Haru sabe que no está solo, a pesar de que muchas veces prefirió estarlo. Es por eso que nunca consideró la posibilidad de necesitar nada más allá de sus amistades y el agua, era capaz de vivir completo si sólo tenía eso, pero tal como la primavera, Rin llegó en forma de tormenta, calor y cerezos llenos de color a encontrar un sitio en las necesidades de Haruka.

La primavera luce bien en Rin, es lo que Haru piensa al verlo de nuevo.

Recibe un saludo casual acompañado de la eterna sonrisa de travesura que Rin lleva consigo, es tan despreocupado que nadie a su derredor sospecharía que han pasado todos los días de casi tres meses hablando por mensaje o llamada, desvelándose al contarse anécdotas de la niñez o la adolescencia, susurrándose secretos y sueños y la forma en que el agua les habla cada que entran a ella.

Rin es justo como la primavera, es otro pensamiento de Haru al verlo reír sin vergüenza alguna en la cafetería donde se han detenido a almorzar. Se siente inmerso en ese sonido que pinta colores que Haru no se había detenido a ver en la tierra hasta ese momento. Recuerda que Rin le dijo una vez que le mostraría una vista que no hubiese visto antes, quizá eran palabras relacionadas sólo con el agua, mas Haru siente que Rin le está mostrando todo tipo de vistas y repentinamente sus labios curvan en una ligera sonrisa mientras el calor sigue ardiendo dentro de él.

— Es ése un gesto muy lindo en ti, Haru —Rin apoya su mentón en la mano, viéndolo con coquetería y ternura mezclada, así que Haru desvía el rostro a la par que oculta sus labios tras la taza de café que ha pedido.

Rin es una lluvia inesperada que sacude la calma del agua invernal, también es los rayos de sol que la iluminan y los pétalos de cerezo que caen rebeldes en las piscinas de escuelas sin techo. Su risa es así, llena de cambios y vida; su mirada transmite calor a donde sea que se dirige y el roce de su mano cuando se balancea junto a la de Haru al caminar por la calle revoluciona todas las leyes no escritas sobre _la soledad es la mejor compañía_ , para pensar que tal vez el destino existe y se ha esforzado con ellos.

Haru no encuentra otra explicación. Cualquier camino que tomara, Rin hubiese estado allí.

En una aplicación a la que recurre por una presión social ridícula o en la siguiente reunión con Gou Matsuoka cuando la chica decidiera presentarle a su hermano como un prospecto romántico; Rin hubiese estado en el invitacional de Japón donde disputarían por un puesto en la competición global como miembros del equipo japonés; habría encontrado a Rin en el carril continuo de una alberca mundial y lo habría reconocido bajo el agua, porque el calor de Rin quema en todo momento e impulsa al frente, está lleno de pasión y competencia, es el otro extremo de un hilo que ha guiado a Haru directo hasta él como el agua lo ha guiado toda su vida a los sitios correctos.

— ¿Piensas que quieres vivir así, cierto? —la juguetona voz de Rin lo extrae de sus pensamientos y se gira a mirarlo.

Rin mantiene la vista fija en el estanque del acuario que visitan.

— ¿Tras un cristal? —inquiere con duda.

En el pasado, Haru sólo necesitaba nadar para ser feliz, pero cuando nadó con Rin supo que deseaba más que sólo eso.

— Tienes razón, vivir tras el cristal no tiene nada de libre.

— Tal vez podría hacer una excepción si fueras el guardia de este lugar —agrega Haru y disfruta del sonrojo involuntario en las mejillas del pelirrojo, quien carraspea y continúa a la siguiente sección del lugar.

Las emociones de Rin son tan claras como el agua. Haru aprecia que sea de esa forma porque es malo leyendo a las personas, no sabe qué esperar de ellas y a menudo se equivoca, pero Matsuoka ríe, se sonroja y se molesta con naturalidad, no puede ocultarlo aun si muchas veces quiere hacerlo, y eso da calma a Haru porque él tampoco tiene que fingir. Es tan sincero como Rin, así que en la oscuridad del túnel del acuario, desliza su mano hasta tomar la de su acompañante y disfruta del calor que lo recorre cuando Rin entrelaza los dedos a los suyos.

Pasean después bajo los árboles de cerezo conversando sobre sus diferentes experiencias en los relevos de natación, allí Rin habla sobre cuánto confía en Sousuke y lo complicado que ha sido aceptar que ahora es su cuñado. Haru se burla de él, diciendo que ahora tiene que lidiar con dos cuñados a la vez y Rin lloriquea sobre lo injusto que es no poder odiar a ninguno porque son demasiado confiables y protectores, sabiendo que Gou no podrá estar en mejores manos que las de ellos. Menciona que un corazón debe ser grande para amar así de mucho.

Haru piensa que aún no ama a Rin, pero sabe que algún día lo hará y que cuando ese día llegue, lo amará como si fuera todas las personas del mundo en una sola.

— ¿Sabes? Quizá debamos nadar un relevo, juntos —comenta Rin deteniéndose frente a uno de los cerezos, el viento le agita el cabello y uno de los pétalos invade uno de sus mechones.

Haru levanta la mano para retirárselo.

— Quiero nadar contigo todo el tiempo —dice, simplemente así, sin vergüenza ni filtros.

Rin se sonroja al instante, sus ojos brillan por el repentino escozor de las lágrimas que retiene, es incapaz de apartar la vista de la determinada expresión de Haruka y lentamente sus ojos bajan hacia los labios del chico.

 _Te amaré_ , recuerda que pensó eso en la carrera, _aún no, pero sé que te amaré el tiempo que me queda por delante._

No hay un beso esa tarde, pero lo habrá algún día. Y después de ese primer beso, existirán muchos más, también caricias y harán el amor por la mañana, por la noche, en un cuarto de hotel que comparten en su competencia con el mundo y que accidentalmente sólo tiene una cama, reirán en las duchas que tomen juntos, se sostendrán uno al otro cuando una derrota en el agua nuble sus ambiciones y se tomarán de la mano para levantarse uno al otro. Ganarán la plata o ganarán el oro. Se casarán. Festejarán juntos las festividades. Volverán al camino de cerezos y recordarán la historia. Se burlarán de la mentira que los unió y susurrarán los sentimientos que cada uno vio en su primera carrera.

 _Aún no te amo_ , piensa Haru al ver el hermoso paisaje frente a él, _pero lo haré mañana y mañana y mañana._

El amor no surge de pronto ni se fuerza. El amor es un pequeño golpe de suerte y una vida de esfuerzo que escribe la historia del futuro sin descuidar el presente. Es el calor del verano, el cambio del otoño, el frío del invierno y los colores de la primavera. Un ciclo que sólo debe disfrutarse con la persona que hace sentir libre el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pesar que aún queda un día más en la RinHaru Week, terminaré hoy la historia porque la idea era finalizar en este tema.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, ¡gracias por todo!

**Author's Note:**

> Life&Love,
> 
> Ninablues.


End file.
